Are You Busy?
by Miss Erika Rose
Summary: The Naruto guys ask out the girls, but it's not always that easy. SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema NejiTen SaiIno and many many more. Hiatus... maybe for ever, not that it matters in this story.
1. The Cherry Blossom Branch

**This is a bunch of one shots about the Naruto guys asking out the girls. The Couples are SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema NejiTen SaiIno and I may add other couples I like too. This is also my first fanfic so please give me a little credit.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

Sasuke needed help, he needed _good_ advice. Naruto was too clueless, and Sai was even worse. Kakashi was a pervert and _that_ wasn't going to help him. Sasuke figured the only person who could help him was someone who thought the same way he did. So he was sitting on the edge of the training field waiting for said person to finish a sparring seasion.

"You've been standing there for ten minutes, what do you want?" Neji said deflecting Tenten's last kunai.

"Hn..." Sasuke said unsure of how to asked for his help

"Tenten, I'll be back in a little bit." Neji told his team-mate giving her her cue to leave.

"oh... sure." Tenten said walking away to practice her aim.

"..." Neji turned back to Sasuke

"..." Sasuke said (sort of) in replied

"Sakura?" Neji guessed breaking the silent staring contest

"hn" Sasuke said in response

"..." Neji said raising an eyebrow silently telling Sasuke if he wanted help he'd have to actually talk.

"Fine, yes. Yes it's Sakura. How did _you_ know?" Sasuke said after a bit

"Why else would you come here, you could go to anyone else for anything else. But no one else could help you if it was Sakura, Naruto would suggest something stupid. Kakashi would suggest something perverted." Neji explained

"How did you know it was _Sakura_?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes

"Everyone knows that but Sakura herself." Neji said smirking

"They do _not!_" Sasuke said defensibly

"Please, even _Lee's _ realized that you'd kill anyone who asked her out even though you can't"

"Fine, well what do I do?" Sasuke asked irrated

"What did you say to her already?" Neji asked

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the hokage office_

_"After this we'll get something to eat." Sasuke said not even looking at Sakura_

_"Did you just ask me out?"_

_"Hn, didn't you always want that." Sasuke replied still not looking at her_

_"Well, I'm busy." Sakura told him with an edge in her voice_

_"Yeah right." Sasuke said finally turning to Sakura, and she didn't look happy at all. In fact she looked pissed._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura demanded_

_"All you ever did was flirt, why would you turn me down." Sakura snapped and slapped him hard across his face_

_"YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE FOR THREE YEARS AND JUST COME BACK AND I'LL FALL ALL OVER YOU! HOW DARE YOU, YOU ROTTEN HORRIBLE JERK!" Sakura yelled at a very stunned Sasuke, then she walked away leaving Sasuke wondering what just happened_

* * *

"Well she was very hurt by what you did, she wouldn't forgive you overnight. Also girls don't like it when you treat them like that, she probably was offened that you didn't look at her when you asked." Neji said

"If I looked at her I'd've**(1)** probibly started to stutter like the other Hyuuga, _that_ could not happen." Sasuke thought but he let Neji continue anyway

"Also it was a dumb move to bring up how she _was_, it makes you look like you don't know her any more." Neji said getting up "Now if you don't mind Tenten is waiting to train some more."

"Why did I come to him again? He can't even ask his own team-mate out." Sasuke thought bitterly as he got up and left.

* * *

"Stupid Sakura, stupid flowers, stupid stupid..." Sasuke muttered as he looked at flowers in the first flower shop he saw.

"Need some help, Sasuke?" someone asked behind him.

"Ino, another one of his old fan-girls. But he didn't mind that she didn't care anymore." Sasuke thought as he turned around

"Well do you?" Ino asked again, eyes twinkling knowing what he was there for.

"Hn."

"Tell you what, if you help me with something I'll help you and you can have a discount."

"Help with what?"

"Oh nothing much, I just need a small cherry-blossom branch, and I can't leave the shop."

"Hn" Sasuke said leaving the shop

"Kay thanks, I'll have the flowers ready when you get back!" Ino called after him

* * *

"Ok, here are your flowers, and thanks for the help." Ino said putting the flower-bouquet on the counter and told him how much the flowers cost

"Hn" Sasuke said pulling out the money, what he didn't notice was Ino slipping the cherry-blossom branch into the middle of the bouquet

"Thank you and come again!" Ino called as Sasuke took the flowers and left the shop

"Hn, she didn't even care who they were for." Sasuke smirked as he left the shop

"I hope that helps, I mean they are perfect for each other... and Sakura would make me a bridesmaid when they get married." Ino thought as she watching her former crush leave

* * *

"Stupid Sasuke, acting like such an ass. why does he think I'd just say yes?" Sakura said to herself looking over the edge of the bridge where team 7 used to meet. She didn't even noticing that Sasuke was walking up right behind her.

"I mean it's not like I was even acting like I still liked him, which I don't. I couldn't care less about his stupid eyes or his dumb chicken-butt hair. I deffently don't like the way he says my name. I DON'T!"

"Really? becuase to me it sounds like you're totally in love with me." Sasuke smirked as Sakura whirled around to face him

"I do no-" Sakura started to say until she saw the flowers in his hand

"Here" Sasuke said smirking while he gave her the bouquet

"Wha...?"

"I figured you'd like them, as an apology." Sasuke noticing for the first time the cherry-blossom branch, and figuring that lieing was a bad idea "um... Ino helped me"

"Bu... why?" Sakura asked looking up at Sasuke, only to notice that he had gotten a lot closer

"Why not?" Sasuke said leaning closer

"The Sasuke I knew would never give anyone flowers, and he would never ever ask _Ino_ for help." Sakura said narrowing her eyes and pushing Sasuke away

"the Sakura I knew would never dream of saying no to me, much less slapping me." Sasuke countered smirking, but feeling a little hurt by what she said and did(and not becuase of how strong Sakura was either)

"Maybe I don't want a guy who would leave for three years!"

"Maybe I don't want to be a guy who would leave for three years." Sasuke took a step toward Sakura

"Maybe I want to be someone who doesn't go around falling for someone who tried to kill me!" Sakura said taking a step back

"Maybe I want a girl who is willing to do anything to help her friend even if he don't deserve it." Sasuke stepped closer as Sakura glared at him and blushed at the same time

"Maybe I've moved on!" Sakura stepped back again

"Maybe you haven't." Sasuke stepped closer

"Maybe I want a guy who actually knew me, knows me!" Sakura stepped back again and she could feel the rail at her back"Crap, I can't back up more or I'll fall"

"Maybe I want the girl who was top of her class, was willing to feed _Naruto_, and cried over someone who never gave her the time of day. The girl who took care of me and naruto, stood up to enemies who were clearly stronger, and helped me overcome the curse mark the first time. The only girl willing to tell everyone that something was wrong with me because she thought it was best, the girl nursed who me back to health even when I was a bastard, the girl who was willing to fallow me to Orochimaru to make sure I'd be ok. the one girl willing to train under Tsunade to become stronger, who can hit harder then anyone else, a medic willing to drug her friend to keep them out of harms way. The girl who'll love me no matter what, even if she wants to hate me." Sasuke took one last step. And seeing Sakura just stood there staring at him, he took a chance and leaned down to kiss her.

"Sasuke... maybe at dinner." Sakura giggled putting her hand on his mouth to stop him from coming any closer.

"Fine at dinner." Sasuke said as they walked away, and smirking he added "but I've waited over four years, I'm not waiting any longer" with that he quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist, turned her toward him and just as quickly he leaned down and kissed her. Then Sakura through her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a bit she pulled back giggling.

"Maybe we should get some dinner now." She said pulling Sasuke by his hand

"Yeah, maybe we should." Sasuke said actually smiling at the odd pinkette with him. Sasuke was glad he was back, out of everyone he missed her the most.

* * *

**(1) I have no idea if that's a word but I'd've means I-would-have**

**Also Thanks for reading! I'm not going to beg for a review but I'd really appreciate it, it would really boost my self ****esteem. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Of Farting and Fathers

**Yay! I just got my first reveiws! I'm so happy! It's nice when someone you don't know says something nice about your writing cause if you know the person they tend to be a bit bias. ****Also please ignor any spelling or grammar mistakes, I only proofread this twice.**

**Disclaimer: if I change my name to Kishimoto will I own Naruto? or will I just be thrown into the loony-bin for trying? Until then I am neither the own of Naruto nor a Straight-jacket.**

* * *

Naruto had run into Iruka who offered to treat him to ramen, but Naruto had his thought elsewhere

"Naruto? are you ok, you have even touched you're ramen." Iruka asked his old student

"Wha... oh right, I guess I'm not really hungry." Naruto said just staring at his food

"Not hungry is when you only eat five bowls, what's wrong?" Iruka asked again

"nothing I just... am not hungry."

"Is it a girl?" Iruka guessed

"H-how did you know?" Naruto said whirling around to face Iruka

"Well most boys go to their father for girl advice, but you don't have one so you'd need a father-figure. Kakashi would work for a lot but girls is one place where he can't help you. So I'll help you." Iruka explained

"Oh... but you don't have a father either." Naruto replied not even realizing that Iruka never actually answered his question.

"and I'm still single." Iruka said, "so is it Sakura?"

"Saku... no. Sasuke would kill me. and he needs to, as Sai put it 'grow a pair and ask her out'." **(1)** Naruto breaking his chopstickes apart. Sai while getting better at emotions was still rather oblivious when it came to what to say and what not to say.

"Well then who is it and what's the problem?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Earlier... at the training grounds..._

_Naruto was lucky Team 9 was training already becuase he'd get bored by himself, and Sasuke had a meeting with the hokage (to talk about his punishment and stuff) and Sakura awas his escort and Kakashi was who knows where reading who knows what. _**(2)**

_"Naruto, I still want to fight you again." Kiba anounced. _

_"I'll beat you anytime." So while they were fight Hinata and Shino took a breack and were watching, when Naruto took Kiba down just like he did in the chunnin exams. Naruto was pleased until he heard a soft giggle coming from Hinata; when he heard that he turned bright red, made up some exuse, and ran away._

* * *

"... and that's what happened." Naruto explained finishing his bowl of ramen.

"Do you want another bowl?" Iruka asked and when Naruto shooking his head he added "maybe you as Sai out it, 'grow a pair and ask her out'."

"I can't do that!"

"why not?"

"Becuase want if she says no!"

"Naruto has she ever acted like she likes you?"

"Well...um... she said she loved me once..." Naruto said pushing his fingers together **(3) **thinking about the time Hinata defended him agenst Pain and how her hair in the wind made her look like a worrior princess.

"Then ask her out!" Iruka comanded

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Becuase!"

"Becuase why?" Iruka asked

"Becuase she's a Hyuuga!"

"So?" Naruto didn't even notice that the voice who spoke wasn't Iruka, it was Hinata

"She's the Hyuuga heiress!"

"So?" Hinata asked again

"So she decerves a man who is smart and who can think about what to say. Someone everyone respects and looks up to, someone who'll they'll fallow. A guy who sees her for the strong beuaitful kind woman she is. Someone who isn't the nine-tails! I mean she's so pretty and nice, and strong and smart and sweet. With her pretty lavender eyes, silky blue-black hair, and even though she's so pale she still has really cute rosy cheeks." Naruto answered still not realized Hinata was right behind him, that is until she fainted.

* * *

"Sorry I didn't eat a lot!" Naruto called to Teuchi as he put Hinata's arm around his head so he could carry her.

"I'm not." Iruka said as he paid for the ramen.

"It's ok, everybody has one of those days!" Teuchi called back as Naruto and Iruka walked away

"You two come back now!" Ayame called too, and Naruto nodded not realizing that Ayame wasn't talking about _Iruka_ and Naruto.

* * *

"So soft..." Naruto thought as he fiddled with Hinata's hair. He had taken her to the training field, the one where he had became a genin. And as she still hadn't woken up yet he put her head in his lap so she'd be more comferable.

"Na... NARUTO!" Hinata jumped up as soon as she realized where she was. As she did just stared at the way her hair flew behind her.

"She really is pretty!" Naruto thought staring at Hinata as she blushed. Then he realized what he was doing and quickly looked away.

"Oh Hinata you're awake." Naruto said not looking at her, which was ok becuase she wasn't looking at him either.

"N-n-n-Naruto" Hinata squeked

"Hay Hinata, did you mean what you said... when Pain attacked?" Naruto timendly. Hinata just blushed and nodded

"Really? That's great!" Naruto said wraping his arms around the shy girl.

"R-really n-Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Yeah!"

"N-Naruto, y-you're v-very sm-smart and e-everyone r-respects you. I d-don't c-care if y-you h-have th-the n-nine-tails, you s-said it y-you're self h-he isn't so b-bad." Hinata stutter

"Hay Hinata will... oh wait I wanna do this right." Naruto said letting Hinata go, then he got down on one knee took Hinata's hand and said "Hinata, will you go out with me?"

"Ok." Hinata said giggle at Naruto's antics, "but you'll have to meet my father." Hinata said standing up.

"M-meet her f-father? But from what I've heard about Hiashi Hyuuga he'll never like me. or was his name Hizashi, no Hicashi, um Hitashi?" Naruto thought as Hinata pulled up with her.

"Don't worry Naruto, how can he hate the next hokage!" Hinata said dragging the fox-boy toward the exit of the training grounds. Anyone looking at them would've thought Hinata was dragging him rather timedly, but Naruto knew that she was so determand that nothing could stop her, so he didn't try.

"She's right! Hipashi can't hate me!... I'll have to ask Neji his name, I have to know my girlfriends fathers name after all." Naruto as she dragged him. and with one last look at the training ground he desided that since he was too oblivious to asked her last time they were there alone, he'd have to make this time count. then he thought of something.

"HInata do you like ramen?" Naruto asked looking at the heiress.

"yes, and I make very good ramen." Hinata answered nodding

"Great!" Naruto yelled happily.

"She is perfect! Now I just gotta make Himashi like... I really do have to aske Neji his name." Naruto thought suddenly running ahead and dragging HInata along behind him. Both of them Luaghing happily.

* * *

**Done! I'm very pleased with myself, even if it's not very good. **

**(1) this takes place before the SasuSaku one, I'm not sure why I just wrote it that way**

**(2) I think we all know what Kakashi's reading lol**

**(3) like Hinata does all the time.**

**and I'm not sure if I got the name of the Ichiraku Ramen guy right, but if I didn't that's who I was talking about. Next is ShikaTema but it may take a while cause I forgot what I had planned... oops.**


	3. Shogi, Suna, and Some Random Little Girl

**Ok this one takes place over about a four days becuase it's half in Konoha and half in Suna. Also I'm thinking about adding GaaMatsu, and MinaKushina, do you think should I? Oh and THANK YOU! to everyone who reviewed or subscribed, I love it. and I always check out your profiles. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do you think Kishimoto would sell me Naruto? I'm broke, but I'd love to own it... maybe for my birthday? Please?**

**P.S. I'm kinda lazy so please ignor any mistakes in spelling or grammar. I only checked this a few times.**

* * *

"Hay! lazy-ass get up!" Some one yelled at Shikamaru. Opening his eyes Shikamaru saw Temari standing over him, but he knew that from her voice.

"What do you want, woman?" Shikamaru yawned sitting up. He was having a nice nap, why did she have to interrupt him?

"You. Are. My. Escort." Temari hissed, "You were sappossed to meet me at the hotel an hour ago!"

"What a drag... why do you need an escort? you almost know Konoha better then I do." Shikamaru said but he stood up anyway.

"So? you're my escort! and people look at me funny if I don't have you, their not used to a Sand ninja being so comfortable in Konoha." Temari replied

Shikamaru couldn't figure out why Temari suddenly cared what other people thought so he just shrugged and asked "troublesome woman, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care, maybe Ichiraku's?"

* * *

As they were walking away from Ichiraku's (both happy Naruto wasn't there) they suddenly heard someone yelling their names.

"Shika-Ma-RU! Tem-ARI! Hi!" Ino called in a sing-song voice glomping them both. "How are you guys today! I'm soooo happy that I don't have to work today."

"Hi Ino, so what have you been doing?" Temari asked th other blonde. The two girls got along pretty well if you take into account that all Ino talks about is make-up and clothes and Temari can't stand people like that.

"Oh I've been shopping! I got this new color of lip-gloss... that would look perfect on you!" Ino said pulling a tube of lip-gloss out of one of the bags she was carrying.

"What?"

"oh stop being sooo tomboyish, you'd look good. Right Shikamaru?" Ino asked with a twinkle in her eye that for the love of clounds he couldn't fingure out what meant.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled trying not to get hit by either girl for agreeing with the other. It didn't work, beucase after that there were two satisfying WHACK's on both sides of his head.

"Shikamaru how is your girlfriend looking good 'troublesome'?" Ino demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Temari yelled at the other blonde. People asked them that all the time, mostly Naruto every week.

"You are his friend right?" Ino asked mischiviously, and when Temari nodded Ino added "oh sorry I was under the impershin that you were a girl."

"I AM!" Temari yelled at her

"then doesn't that make you his girlfriend?" Ino asked evilly

"By that logic you'd be his girlfriend too!" Temari pointed out angryly

"Jelous? and no it doesn't becuase I'm _not_ perfect for him like you are!" Ino called as she skipped off into a dress shop.

"Let's go!" Temari said angryly as she grabbed Shikamaru's wrist and pulled him away

"Go where?" Shikamaru asked hoping to calm the sandy-blonde down a bit

"We're going to play Shogi!" Temari answered tightening her grip on his wrist so much that he flinched. Even though Shikamaru didn't really know where she was going he fallowed her anyway, not that he had a choice.

* * *

Shikamaru soon found out where Temari planned to play Shogi, and shocked he asked her "How do you know where I _live_?"

"I came here looking for you but your mom said you were probibly taking a nap like your good-for-nothing father." Temari said opening the door and dragging Shikamaru inside. About half an hour later Shikamaru heard the front door open again and his morther yelling at his dad, _great._

"Oh Temari! how are you? did you get Shikamaru to get off his lazy ass?" Yoshino asked walking over to where they were playing Shogi.

"Yeah, and I'm also determined to win this game so if you don't mind..." Temari asked politly

"Sure, good luck dear." Yoshino said to Temari before turning around and walking away.

"My own mother likes that troublesome woman more then me, well I already knew that but still." Shikamaru thought moving on of his pieces.

* * *

_With Yoshino and Shikaku_

"They are really just like us." Yoshino said looking at the two younger ninja

"Yeah... but she has no hope of winning." Shikaku commented looking at shogi board.

"Oh I think she'll win in the end." Yoshino said mischivously as she put her head on Shikaku's sholder. Shikamaru's parent both smiled when they heard Shikamaru say checkmate

"Yeah, I think they both will" Shikaku agreed

* * *

_With Shikamaru and Temari_

"Stupid game!" Temari yelled after losing for the third time.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled putting all the pieces back their box.

"I hate your team-mate!" Temari suddenly yelled, "how can she think like that!" and when Shikamaru just shrugged she continued "I mean _ME, YOUR _ girlfriend? She's just liveing in a fantacy world! I just wish she'd keep her nose where it belongs and _not_ go spreading that stupid idea!"

"Don't you have to go back to Suna in the morning?" Shikamaru asked Temari suddenly. Temari whirled around and glared at him.

"I _think_ I'll leave right now!" She yelled at him and then she stomped away leaving a very confuse Shikamaru behind.

* * *

_The next day_

"-then she just left, I still don't see why I have to deal with her." Shikamaru grubled to his team-mates

"But don't you have to go to Suna today?" Choji asked thinking of the mission the Hokage gave Shikamaru

"Yeah, but I was planning on going with that woman so I didn't have to go alone!"

"Just go apolize. I mean you're going to Suna anyway, so say sorry when you get there." Ino said

"Why should I apolgize?"

"Becuase you're the one can't even see why she's upset!" Ino said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine! I have to go to Suna even if it's troublesome." Shikamaru said walking away.

"Ino, why did you do that?" Choji asked

"Should the Best-Men ties match the Bride-Maids dresses?" Ino asked ingoring Choji's question

"You really want to plan his wedding, don't you?" Choji asked again

"I _am _ going to, which is why I've already picked out who will be the Best-Men and Bride-Maids." Ino said dreamily

"Oh Ino..." Choji said shaking his head

"Hay! I know what I'm doing!" Ino yelled at Choji

* * *

_Three days later at Suna_

"Hay, Cry-baby! Will you hurry up!" Temari yelled at Shikamaru.

"what a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled as he fallowed his escort**(1) **into the Kazekage office

"Gaara, the ninja from Konoha is here." Temari said opening the door to her brother's office

"...good..." Gaara said looking up from his paper-work.

"TEMARI-HIME! Temari-Hime I need your help!" A little girl came running up having fallowed Temari into the Kazekage building **(2)**

"Ok, ok I'm coming. I'll be back after you're meeting." Temari said as the little girl dragged her away.

"She's good with kids, she'll be a good mother one day." Shikamaru mused as he watched Temari leave

"MY _sister_ will _not _be a _mother_ for many years." Gaara said pointedly, "Now if you don't mind..."

* * *

_after the meeting_

"Where is that troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked as the door open just to reveal Kankuro.

"Nara! I have a bone to pick with you." Kankuro said glaring down at the leaf ninja

"Troublesome..."

"You had better ask her soon!"

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked confused

"He said 'you had better ask her soon'" Gaara repeated not looking up from his paper work.

"Ask who what?" Shikamaru asked still confused.

"Like you don't know! Everytime she comes home all she can talk about is _Nara Shikamaru_, but last time she came home crying! so either ask her out and I'll make sure you never ask anyone else out ever!" Kankuro threatened

"Fine, fine..." Shikamaru said standing up, having desided to go find Temari himself instead of waiting here with her crazy brothers.

"Shikamaru... if you hurt her or do anything inapropirate, I will make sure that you will regreat it." Gaara said looking at Shikamaru with a blank expession, which scared Shikamaru more then Kankuro had.

* * *

"Temari." Shikamaru said as he walked up to her as he left the Kazekage building.

"Sorry, everyone wanted me to show them how I can fly." Temari apologized

"Will you go out with me?" Shikamaru suddenly asked thinking about what her brothers had said. and what Ino had said.

"Did my brothers ask you to say that!" Temari said whirling around

"uh... yeah?" Shikamaru said wondering why it mattered

"then NO!" Temari said as she turned around to storm off. only to find she couldn't move.

"Ok, normally I'm an easy going guy, but why are you acting so weird?" Shikamaru demanded releasing his shadow-possion jutsu in favor of holding her by the wrist.

"I DON'T go out with guys becuase my brothers told them to!" Temari replied as she tried to pull away from Shikamaru

"Fine, but if you don't want to go out with me then would you mind us just playing Shogi sometime?" Shikamaru asked pulling her closer so she couldn't run away and turn her so he could try and read what she was thinking.

"What?" Temari demanded looking up at him

"I liked playing Shogi with you, you're pretty good." Shikamaru said smirking at the blush on her face.

"Oh just kiss her!" the little girl from earlier said as she shoved Shikamaru even closer to Temari, completely elimanteing the space between them. Temari tried jumping away but found that Shikamaru had put his arms around her waist, so instead she just put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Sooo Temari-Hime, will you go out with him now?" the little girl asked innocently when Shikamaru pulled away from Temari

"Oh... ah... I guess. But no going easy on me when we play Shogi!" Temari said

"Ok..." Shikamaru said as he leaned toward Temari again

"Hands off Nara!" Kankuro yelled as he came out of the Kazekage building, "I don't care if you are dating, keep your hands off my sister!" Shikamaru jumped away when he saw Gaara come out also, but he did keep his arm around Temari's waist as she rolled her eyes. She was deffently a troublesome woman; with her additude and her over protective brothers. But she was his troublesome woman... damn his dad was right!

* * *

**(1) Temari's his escort incase you didn't get that**

**(2) I think that Suna would call Temari that becuase her father was Kazekage and now her brother is too.**

**Oh and if you're wondering what his dad was right about, it's the whole 'even the most troublesome woman can be gentle with the man she loves' thing.**

**Sorry if this one didn't make a lot of sence, but I wanted to get Ino in there along with Gaara and Kankuro. And yes Ino is secretly planning Shikamaru and Temari's wedding before they're even dating, lol that is something I can see her doing.**


	4. Lee and Hanabi's Plan

**I think I'm also going to add Gaamatsu and MinaKushina after I do NejiTen and SaiIno, just cuase I'm having fun writing this and I also really like those couples. And Also I don't think I did a good job on this one but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned Naruto, but then I woke up... :(**

**I don't like grammar/spelling Nazi's, but if you see a mistake I make a lot it would help if you pointed it out.**

* * *

Neji was not happy. OK, so people normally thought Neji wasn't happy, but that was because he was always frowning. Today Neji was actually unhappy. Guy and Lee were on a mission for the day, of course that wasn't why he was unhappy. He was unhappy because Tenten had to cancel their training for the day because she had to take care of her brother **(1)**. And even worse Hinata and Naruto were at the training ground so instead of training by himself he had to watch Naruto attack his cousin. Scratch that, watch Naruto _flirt_ with his cousin.

"Hands off, Uzimaki!" Neji growled as he through a kunai at boy.

"Ahh Neji! I was just giving her a hug!" Naruto whinned

"I don't care! Keep your hands off!" Neji said

"Is it because you don't trust me? Is it because I have the nine-tails!" Naruto demanded glaring at Neji

"I don't trust you because you are a boy! and I know how boys think, and I will _not_ let you touch my cousin!" Neji said

"Neji you are a boy too." Hinata said glaring at her over protective cousin, "Maybe you don't want Naruto near me because you know how _you_ think about someone!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neji said still glaring at the blonde boy

"Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Hinata said to Naruto gently pulling him away.

"Ridiculous!" Neji muttered after Hinata and Naruto left. Neji didn't even understand why Hinata had said someone like she was talking about one person. Neji spent the rest of the day wishing Tenten could train with him.

* * *

_The next day_

"Neji!" Neji opened his eyes to see Hanabi glaring at him.

"Yes?" Neji asked

"You always mediate when you have a problem. What's up?" Hanabi asked sitting down across from Neji

"I don't what you're talking about." Neji said frowning, did he really only mediate when he had a problem?

"Oh please! I know about your fight with Naruto yesterday." Hanabi said "Maybe instead of protecting her, you're just jealous."

"What!" Neji asked disgusted by what he thought she was implying

"Well Naruto got the guts to ask out the girl he didn't know he liked. but you still haven't." Hanabi explained

"Oh..." Neji said relieved, "Wait what do you mean!"

"Oh never mind! Can I come training today?" Hanabi said waving away his question.

"NEJI-KUN!" they both heard Lee yell.

"I'll go get him and tell I'm coming training, you go got ready!" Hanabi yelled as she ran away. Neji got up grumbling to do what Hanabi suggested.

* * *

_With Hanabi and Lee_

"Hanabi-Chan! How is your youthful spirit today!" Lee asked her

"Oh-Kay! Here's the deal, we need to get Neji and Tenten together!" Hanabi told Lee

"Ahh yes, the youthful joys of young love! Neji and Tenten are perfect for each other, they bring out the youth in each other!" Lee said tears coming to his eyes.

"Whatever. Here's the plan..."

* * *

_With Neji_

Neji found Hanabi and Lee out by the road, and Hanabi was hitting Lee most likely for one too many _youth _comments.

"Neji-Kun! Will we being picking up Tenten-Chan at her house or will we be meeting her?" Lee asked jumping up and down.

"We will be meeting her."

When they got to the training ground Hanabi called sparring with Tenten, so Neji was stuck with Lee. And he wasn't pleased.

"Tenten-Chan looks nice today." Lee said as he dodged a hit from Neji. Neji didn't reply, he was too busy trying to decide if he should agree or kill Lee for that comment.

"Ok! I wanna fight Lee!" Hanabi suddenly called

"Ok! Show me your youthful spirit!" Lee yelled in responds. After ten minutes of sparring Neji saw Lee kick Hanabi, but before he could yell at the overly _youthful _ninja Neji saw Hanabi hit Tenten in the back. And Tenten fell into Neji, luckily Neji had a stable stance and he caught her easily.

"Lee! Be more careful next time!" Neji yelled not realizing his still had his arms around Tenten.

"Neji..." Tenten said only to be ignored

"But Neji-kun I think my aim was perfect." Lee said

"What. Are. You. Talking. About." Neji hissed still not taking his arms off Tenten's waist.

"Neji." Tenten tried again

"Oh this was our plan to get you and Tenten together, DUH!" Hanabi said like it was obvious

"Hanabi! I don't need your help!" Neji yelled subconsciously pulling Tenten closer

"Neji! If I say yes, will just let go?" Tenten asked

"Yes what?" Neji asked confused but letting Tenten go anyway.

"If you ask I'll say yes." Tenten said giggling

"Yes to what?" Neji asked glaring

"Oh just ask, Hyuga!" Tenten laughed

"Ask what!" Neji demanded

"ya know for a genius you're not to bright." Hanabi said, "She wants you to ask her out! Like on a date!"

"Oh... Tenten... would you like to..." Neji began

"Sure." Tenten giggled knowing the socially deprived boy was having trouble.

"Good, I'll pick you up at eight." Neji smirked, reclaiming his calm demeanor. Tenten rolled her eyes, pushed Neji against a tree and kissed him. Again shocking the normally cold boy into losing his cool.

"Hanabi-chan, I have one question?" Lee said as Neji putting his arms around Tenten's waist for the second time that day.

"What is it Bushy-Brows?" Hanabi asked as Tenten pulled away from Neji as she giggled.

"How about we just have lunch today?" Tenten asked Neji, and he just nodded while smirking.

"Why did you want to help Neji?" Lee asked as Tenten dragged Neji back toward the town.

"Oh Hinata said if I could get Neji to leave her and Naruto alone she'd do all my chores for a month." Hanabi said as she skipped off toward her home to tell Hinata that her mission was done.

* * *

**Another one done! I always kinda thought Neji was a bit clueless when it cam to girls and stuff, you know cuase the Hyuga are so old-school.**

**(1) I know Tenten has no family or even a last name but I gave her a brother so she could stay home the first day.**

**I still think this one a little short but this is what I thought of soo... Thanks for continuing to read! Next is SaiIno.**


	5. Art Lessons

**I've been thinking, do these count as one-shots? I'm mean they all kinda take place around the same time and diffidently in the same universe. and I can really see Ino secretly planning everybody else's weddings, am I the only one? Also this one has the B word (male version) sooo... just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would never have to write a disclaimer again!**

* * *

"*sigh* besides the collars, sleeves, color, pattern, and material; it's the same dress!" Ino said as she erased something. **(1)**

"What are you drawing?" someone asked. Looking up Ino saw Sai standing there with a curious expression. Something Ino was sure he was very proad of.

"Nothing, just some brides-maids dresses." Ino said putting her pictures away, "What're you up to?"

"Dick-less is with Hinata. Uchiha and Ugly are some where together. and I saw you here all alone so I figured that talking to you was better then nothing." Sai said

"Oh... Ok. So... um... what do you wanna do?" Ino said trying to mask the hurt she felt from what he said.

"I come here to draw some times." Sai said randomly

"oh I see, can I see a picture? Please?" Ino said batting her eyes.

"Ok" Sai said pulling his art pad out of the pack he always had with him.

"Wow! These are really good! I heard you could draw, but I didn't think they meant _this_ good!" Ino said in awe as she flipped through the book.

"Oh yes, thank you. I think they are much better then the dresses you were drawing." Sai said without thinking.

"Oh well... yeah I can't draw." Ino said faking a laugh to hide the hurt again.

"I think you should hold your hand steadier." Sai said pulling out her pictures from her bag

"Hay! Those are mine!" Ino said trying to grab them.

"Here, draw something." Sai commanded handing her his setch pad.

"What?" Ino asked confused

"Draw something, anything." Said repeated. So Ino started drawing the Hokage faces.

"You draw very bad." Sai commented before he put his hand over Ino's and helped guild her pencil. Sai was too busy helping her draw that he didn't even see the blush on her face.

"Why are you helping me?" Ino said still blushing.

"I help Ugly too. She is better then you." Sai said letting go of the blondes hand.

"wha... YOU BASTARD!" Ino screamed before she turned and ran away.

* * *

She was crying. Ino knew that. She also knew that she was crying more about Sai teaching Sakura to draw then she was about Sakura being better then her. How dumb was that?

"Stupid dick-head!" Ino said as she sat down. She wasn't sure where she was, she had just ran far into the woods.

"If this is about my dick, I can assure you it is in the correct place." Sai said from behind Ino

"What do you want!" Ino screamed standing up. She walked over to Sai about to slap him, when she did something that shocked them both; she fell against Sai and started crying.

"Y-you h-horrible j-jerk!" Ino sobbed

"What's wrong?" Sai said as he put an arm around Ino (he read in a book that's you were supposed to do)

"S-s-Sakura is so m-much b-better then m-me!" Ino wailed, "and S-Sasuke is in l-love with h-her!"

"I thought you were over Uchiha?" Sai said as he patted Ino on the back.

"I am! B-but the g-guy I l-like d-doesn't know I l-like him! S-Sakura is so h-happy, w-why can't I be h-happy?" Ino sobbed harder and found herself putting her arms around Sai's neck.

"Why do you like him if he doesn't lik you?" Sai asked

"He's cute, and smart about everything but people, and he's a really good ninja. Also he's very good at drawing, and he called me beautiful even though I know he didn't actually mean it." Ino said into Sai's chest.

"I have to go see Sakura." Sai said as he took his arms off Ino.

"WHAT! AND I WAS THINKING MAYBE YOU WEREN'T A BASTARD!" Ino screamed as she pushed Sai away

"Then can you help me?" Sai said as he took a step toward Ino

"With what!" Ino demanded turning her head away

"Well what does it mean when it feels like your stomachs is flying away?" Sai asked

"huh?" Ino asked confused while looking at Sai out of the corner of her eye

"and what about when you want to hit something for no reason?" Sai asked again

"I don't know what in the world you're talking about." Ino said still confused

"Then I must find Sakura, she helps me with this stuff if I teach her how to draw." Sai said as he turned around to go find Sakura.

"You teach her in exchange for advice?" Ino asked queitly

"Yes, why else would I teach Ugly?" Sai said turning to look at Ino again.

"I-I don't know. But you still help her!" Ino said glaring

"... Uchiha would kill me if I helped her like I did with you." Sai said

"Oh... I-I knew th-that. She r-really is l-lucky!" Ino sobbed as she throw her arms around Sai again.

"Is this about the guy you like?" Sai asked putting his arms around Ino again

"Y-yes!" Ino said

"Why don't you ask him out?" Sai said holding the crying girl a little tighter.

"I h-have! H-he d-doesn't even r-realize what I'm a-asking!" Ino sobbed.

"*sigh* who is it, I'll go talk to him." Sai said.

"It's you!" Ino sobbed harder, "and you don't even see it!"

"Me?" Sai asked pushing Ino away just a bit.

"Yes! and you can't even see it!" Ino wailed

"Ino... may I try something?" Sai asked

"what?" Ino said a bit bitterly

"Naruto and Sasuke say it's a sign of affection." Sai said as he pulled Ino closer again. But this time he put his hand under Ino's chin to make sure she looked at him and he gently pressed his lips against hers. Ino eyes widen, but she smiled and put her arms around Sai's neck. Suddenly Ino hic-upped, and pulling back Ino was blushing so much Hinata woulda been jealous. But Sai started laughing and when he couldn't stop he asked

"I-Ino is s-something wrong? I c-can't stop."

"No, nothing's wrong, it just means you're happy." Ino giggled

"Oh that's good." Sai said as he finally calmed down.

"So... ah... Sai, don't you think we should be getting back to the village?" Ino asked

"Yes, I need to ask Sasuke and Naruto something." Sai said as he turned to walk back to the village.

"And what is that?" Ino asked as she put her head on Sai's sholder

"how do you ask a girl out." Sai answered as he put an arm around Ino's waist

"Oh I think you're doing fine." Ino laughed

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" Sai asked stopping

"um... no." Ino said

"But..." Sai started

"I'm joking! Of coarse I'll go out with you!" Ino said laughing as she kissed Sai's cheek.

"Oh... good." Sai said as they started walking again. He would diffidently have to talk to Sasuke and Naruto about this; Sakura gave good advice, but Sai knew he needed a guys advice when it came to Ino.

* * *

**(1) don't ask me how their all the same if all that is different, I don't really know.**

**I've decided to do GaaMatsu next. Then MinaKushina, and maybe some others, depences on if I'm tired of writing these by then.**

**I also found it hard to write Sai, he's so clue-less...**


	6. The Kazekage's Krush

**GaaMatsu may not be very popular (or well known) but I like it so I added it. Also I know I spelled the the chapter name wrong, I meant to do that.****  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, no body could yell at me for saying Neji-nii-san (calling him my brother) which I do all the time.**

* * *

"Gaara-san! Stop going easy on me!" Matsuri yelled as Gaara's sand blocked another one of her attack's.

"You'll get hurt." Gaara said as Matsuri dodged another one of Gaara's half-hearted attacks

"No I won't! How am I supposed to get better if you go easy on me, Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri yelled.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Gaara said as he sat down indicating that the sparring round was over.

"S-Sorry Gaara-san." Matsuri said as she sat next to her former sensei. Gaara smirked a little, he knew she had trouble not calling him Gaara-sensei especially when she was angry.

"You think I'm weak." Matsuri said putting her head in her hands.

"... I don't think that."

"Then why do you always go so easy on me?" Matsuri said through her hands

"... You're my student, or you were. If you got hurt it'd be my fault, and I'm the Kazekage I can't hurt my people." Gaara explained

"Gaara-san, I... ah... I wanna tell you something." Matsuri said looking away from the Kazekage

"Lord Gaara! Urgent message from Iwa!" a messenger suddenly yelled

"Coming, Matsuri can you come by my house later to tell me?" Gaara asked the girl

"Oh... ah... sure!" Matsuri said as Gaara walked away, and he didn't hear her sigh after he left.

* * *

"I knew it was nothing." Gaara said as he sat down at his desk. His siblings came to keep him company after the 'urgent message' and Temari brought Shikamaru much to Kankuro's unhappiness.

"Well, being the Kazekage I expect you have to deal with that type of thing." Shikamaru said. Gaara knew he was right, but he was more annoyed about having to cut the training with Matsuri short. After all he still felt responsible for her training, that was it right? Gaara was snapped out of his thoughts by Temari tripping on a pile of paperwork. Luckily Shikamaru caught her before she hit the floor.

"hands. off. Nara." Kankuro hissed

"Ok ok, I just caught her, no need to chew my head off." Shikamaru said

"Next time let her fall." Kankuro said glaring

"Kankuro, don't you think you're taking this over-protective brother thing a little to far?" Temari asked angrily

"No!"

"So you'd rather I fall then Shikamaru help me?"

"Yes! wait, no. Someone else could've caught you!"

"Like who!"

"Gaara!"

"I'm over here." Gaara said pointing out that he was on the other side of the room.

"What about your sand?" Kankuro said

"I don't see why Nara can't halp Temari." Gaara said wishing Kankuro would shut up so he could think.

"Kankuro, what me and my boyfriend do is none of your business!" Temari yelled at her brother

"Ah... Temari?" Shikamaru said wishing she'd shut up

"Oh yeah? and what do you and your _boyfriend_ do!" Kankuro demanded

"Temari?" Shikamaru tried again, and with her brothers there wasn't really anyway to make her stop

"Do you really wanna know!" Temari yelled

"If you intend to fight, please go outside." Gaara commanded

"Let's go, _brother dear_!" With that Temari chased Kankuro out of the building, and Shikamaru was about to fallow when Gaara said

"Nara, I need advice."

"troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled but then louder he said "Ok what do you need?"

"I feel guilty that I can't spend time with Matsuri."

"Your old student? Oh...um... well why do you feel guilty?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously love everyone in your village, but you don't feel guilty about not spending time with them. So to help you need to know how you feel about Matsuri."

"What do you mean? I love her, like everyone."

"There's more then one type of love; like you love Temari in a different way then I do, and a student feels differently about their sensei then they do about their fellow students." Shiamaru explained

"How do I love Matsuri..." Gaara wondered out loud

"Yeah, but you don't have to tell me, I think if you know that you'll make the best choice." Shikamaru said as he opened the door

"Thank you. and Nara, I may not be like Kankuro but Temari is still my sister." Gaara said as the leaf ninja slipped out.

* * *

Gaara hoped Matsuri would come to his house, he needed to tell her something also.

"Gaara! Matsu's here!" Temari called

"Gaara-sen... I mean Gaara-san." Matsuri said as Gaara walked to greet her

"I have to go beat Kankuro up some more." Temari said as she walked away smirking

"Gaara-san I want to..." Matsuri said stepping inside, but she tripped. Gaara could have easily caught her with his sand but for some reason he stepped forward and caught her in his arms.

"G-Gaara-san... I-I'm s-sorry." Matsuri said trying to stand up again, but that was hard with Gaara's arms still around her.

"Matsuri... I was thinking we should pick a day that we train on, every week." Gaara said looking a the brunette

"Gaara-sen... I mean Gaara-san I would like that very much!" Matsuri said as her face brightening

"But I don't wish to do that any more." Gaara continued

"Oh... sorry... I'll just go now." Matsuri said as her face fell and she again tried to step away from Gaara, but again his arms held her in place.

"I think I would much enjoy it if we were doing something else." Gaara finished still looking at Matsuri

"L-like what?" Matsuri said blushing

"Dinner?" Gaara said as he fought a blush

"O-ok!" Matsuri said blushing even more. Gaara couldn't tell what made him do it but he then leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Matsuri's. But before Matsuri even knew what was going on Gaara's head was pulled back.

"Oh no you don't! If I can't kiss my boyfriend, you can't kiss your girlfriend!" Temari said angrily as she held Gaara's hair. Matsuri giggled at that.

"I am the Kazekage, let me go!" Gaara said, and Temari could hear him whinning just a bit.

"and I am your older sister and I said no!" Temari said as she pulled Gaara's head back a bit farther.

"Fine I'll make sure Kankuro leaves you alone on your next date!" Gaara said giving in. With that Temari let go and happily left the room. Gaara was about to kiss Matsuri again when he heard someone else come in the room.

"My little brother got a girlfriend before me! Not fair!" Kankuro said. by that time Gaara had had enough, and sand slowly covered Kankuro from head to toe. Gaara then happily kissed his new girlfriend.

"Can we get some dinner now?" Matsuri asked pulling away. Gaara nodded and they both left. Neither one noticed the puppet-master still in-cased in sand.

* * *

**Huhmm... I'm mean to Kankuro, I don't hate him or anything but he's always the butt of the joke. Is it because I feel guilty about that that I pair him up with Matsuri's friend Sari? Maybe it's because she likes Gaara and if she can't have Gaara she'll settle for Kankuro? More importantly, why do I care?**

**Next is MinaKushi! Now I just need to think of something... any ideas?**


	7. Ramen, and His Red Haired Angel

**Thank you anyone who gave me a suggestion for this story, I may not have used it but it did inspire me. I never thought that people would actually like my story, but you guys make me realize I was wrong! **

**Disclaimer: I'll admit it, I don't own Naruto, no matter what I wish to think.**

* * *

She was; bossy, violent, quick to anger, beautiful, load, big-headed, funny and holds a grudge way too long! Minato couldn't even figure out _why_ Kushina hated him. So why did Kushina and her friend always have to train at _his_ favorite training ground?

"Mikoto, I don't know what you're talking about!" Kushina yelled as she punched at her friend. Minato was pretending to train as he watched the red-head and her friend

"Why did I ever say that her hair was pretty?" Minato thought as he watched her hair fly around her face. Just then Kushina hit Mikoto in the chest and Mikoto let out a yell. While Minato knew that the yell was more for show he still walked over to make sure she was alright.

"Are you ok Mikoto?"

"Yea, I am. But I think I'll take a break, maybe you and Kushina and spar?" Mikoto said as she sat down next to a tree.

"I am _not_ training with him!" Kushina yelled pointing at Minato finally ignaloging that he was there.

"Are you afraid of losing?" Minato chuckled

"I am not going to lose!" Kushina said as she tried to hit him. After sparring for ten minutes Minato saw an opening, well he decided to act upon this opening that is. Minato was suddenly behind Kushina and he had his arm around her neck with a kunai at her neck.

"Do I win?" Minato whispered in her ear as he slipped his arm are her waist.

"No!" Kushina said as she elbowed him in the gutt, turned around, and kick his shin. Her plan kinda worked; he was shocked and fell over, but instead of falling backward he fell forward and pinned Kushina under him. Mikoto was laughing at the whole thing.

"um...ah... hi?" Minato tried

"GET OFF ME!" Kushina yelled

"Ok ok, I'm off." Minato said as he got up. He held out his hand for Kushina but instead she got up and slapped him as she told Mikoto she was leaving. Minato just stood there watching the angry red-head leave, and he knew one thing; she may hate him but he didn't hate her.

* * *

"So why the hell are you coming to me?" demanded one of the famous sannin

"Because sensei's a pervert!" Minato said as if it were obvious, as he rubbed his still stinging face

"Fine! I'll help you!" Tsunade said realizing his point

"I already told what happened so what do I do?" Minato asked

"Just ask her out." Tsunade said as she poured sheself a cup of sake

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sensei just asks you out all the time and you always say no!" Minato pointed out

"Jiraya is not you, and besides she already... you saved her that time, so she'll feel like she owes you, maybe."

"Fine I'll give it a try." Minato grumbled unable to figure out what Tsunade was going to say first.

* * *

"Hay Kushina!" Minato yelled as he ran up said girl

"Kushi, look who it is!" Mikoto said as Minato ran up

"What hell do you want, Pervert?" Kushina demanded

"what?" Minato asked confused by the name

"Well obviously your teacher taught you more the how to be a ninja!" Kushina replied angrily

"Ok ok, I'm sorry about that, but you kicked me."

"Excuse me!" Kushina demanded

"I have to go, see you two later!" Mikoto said giggling

"Hay! Don't leave me with him!" Kushina yelled

"Why do you hate me?" Minato asked

"huh?"

"I asked why you hate me?" Minato asked again

"I-I don't hate you." Kushina said looking away

"Then why do you always act like you do?"

"Well, I don't know!" Kushina said defencivly

"I'm just asking" Minato said not wishing to be hit again

"I guess I just want to make sure you know I _don't_ owe you anything!"

"oh..." Minato said as he thought that his chances went up in smokes

"Well, is that all?" Kushina asked as she put her hands on her hips

"Um... yeah, I guess it is." Minato said as he turned to go

"You LIER!" Kushina said, "Now what did you want to say!"

"Nothing." Minato chuckled, trying to think of a way out of telling her

"Tell me!" Kushina demanded

"Maybe I'll tell you over some Ramen." Minato said knowing that they both like ramen and maybe the noodles would make her forget what he almost said.

"D-did you just ask me out?" Kushina asked blinking

"...ah... I geuss?" Minato said realizing what it sounded like, and because that's was what he had wanted he didn't bother clearing it up.

"..." Kushina just stared at him shocked

"Is that a no?" Minato asked his faceing dropping

"..." Kushina was in shock

"Is that a yes?" Minato asked hopefully. Suddenly Kushina was hitting him again.

"Why are you hitting me?" Minato asked as she pounded him

"Because first you save me! Then you say I have pretty hair! Then you forget me about for years! Then you show up at the training ground that me and Mikoto always use!" Kushina yelled as she hit him.

"Oh yeah, she was always there first." Minato thought as Kushina hit him

"And then you just ask me out!" Kuhsina stopped hitting him, "What took you so long!"

"wha... huh?" Minato asked looking at the girl, "I thought you hated me?"

"I hated that you couldn't see I liked you!" Kushina yelled, Minato thought she'd start hitting him again but instead she through her arms around his sholders.

"Ku...shina." Minato said happily as he fiddled with the red-hair he loved so much

"Mi-Minato, I-I...ah... I love you." Kushina whispered

"I love you too, Kushina" Minato whispered into her hair.

"Also you never gave me an answer." Minato said as he continued to fiddle with her hair

"Answer?" Kushina asked as she pulled away from the blonde boy

"Yeah. Will we be getting Ramen or not?" Minato said smiling

"Fine, but you're paying." Kushina said as she pulled the boy to her favorite ramen stand.

"About time." Mikoto giggled from a bush where she had been spying on her friend.

* * *

"Why didn't he come to me?" The Toad Sage whinned as his companion finished telling him of the what happened earlier, "I mean I am his Sensei!"

"You're also a pervert, and he knew he needed actual help." His drinking buddy said as she sipped her drink.

* * *

**I love MinaKushi! I don't really know why, besides they're so kawaii! Also I'm going to do one more chapter, and that will KonoHana. Cause I think (for what ever reason) that they go good together, even though they never actually talk. Also thanks everyone for reading!**


	8. Mini Naruto and Hinata Maybe

**This is my last chapter of this story, kinda bittersweet. But I had fun. This is also the shortest chapter, but I really couldn't think of anything more so I went with short & sweet. Thanks for all the reviews, they rally make me smile.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto, so why do you have to rub it in?**

* * *

"Is that her?" Konohamaru asked pointing to some lady's dog.

"No! I've already told you what she looks like!" Naruto yelled. Konohamaru couldn't figure out why it was so important that Naruto show him his new girlfriend. When they had ran into Sasuke and Sakura earlier Sasuke had snorted and said "Hn, dope's showing everyone."

"Is that her?" Konohamaru asked again

"That's a tree." Naruto said facepalming

"Yeah! the only thing that'll stand still long enough for you to ask it out." Konohamaru said grinning

"Why you little!" Naruto yelled as he started to beat Konohamaru up. Sometime during the next ten minutes Hinata had shown up, because when Naruto looked up there she was giggling.

"Dude, what's up with your eyes? Their white." Konohamaru asked right away.

WHACK "I like her eyes! and their a pretty light purple!" Naruto said defeading his girlfriend

"It's a family-thing." Some one else said. Turning toward the sound (whih was kinda hard because his ears were still ringing from when Naruto hit him) he saw another set of white eyes.

"Hanabi! Why're you here?" Naruto asked seeing the girl

"Hanabi wanted to asked you something." Hinata explained

"Oh it doesn't matter now." Hanabi said as she turned on her heels

"Oh-kay?" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata to Ichiraku's

"Hay wait! Hanabi!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran after the younger Hyuga. He had to say something; he didn't care how pretty she was, Konohamaru the soon to be sixth Hokage would not be shut up by how pretty a girl looked!

"What do you want?" Hanabi asked

"Hay! you don't have to be so rude." Konohamaru said kinda glad he didn't have to think of something to say

"who said our eyes were weird?" Hanabi countered

"Fine I take it back! ...so wadda ya wanna do?"

"Does it have to be with you?"

"Um... yes." Konohamaru said blushing

"I don't know wadda you wanna do?" Hanabi said shrugging

"We could... ah... I don't know." Konohamaru admitted

"Then why do I have to do it with you?" Hanabi asked

"Fine then just go." Konohamaru said as he walked away more then slightly disapointted

* * *

"Konohamaru." Naruto said as the younger boy slurped some noodles

"Yeah, what?" Konohamaru asked

"Go away! You're ruining our date!" Naruto yelled.

"He's upset." Hinata said putting a hand on Naruto arm

"So?" the blonde mumbled

"Your girlfriend wants me to happy." Konohamaru said mockingly

"Fine, why are you sad?" Naruto said giving in

"I don't know."

"You have to know!"

"Is it a girl?" Hinata asked

"... Naruto I need to talk to _you_." Konohamaru finally said as he dragged the fox-boy away.

* * *

"This better be good, I'm missing ramen and Hinata!" Naruto complained

"How did you ask Hinata out?" Konohamaru asked shyly

"Huh? Why do you wanna know that?" Naruto asked confused

"I don't know! theresagirlikindalike." Konohamaru mumbled the last part

"Speak up."

"Theresagirlikindalike" Konohamaru mumbed again

"Louder." Naruto commanded

"There's a girl I kinda like!"

"Ohh... well here's what I did." Naruto said as he started to explain what happened.

* * *

"What a dumb idea." Konohamaru shook his head, no way he'd try what Naruto did.

"What a dumb person." Hanabi said coming out of nowhere

"Hanabi!" Konohamaru yelled shocked

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Whatever... Hanabi?"

"What is it?"

"If you're gonna be like that then I won't ask!" Konohamaru said hurt and relieved at the same time

"Just tell me!"

"I was wondering if you... wanted to... go out sometime?" Konohamaru asked nervously

"Fine." Hanabi said looking him

"That's it!" Konohamaru said, "I ask you out and all you say is 'fine'!"

"Shut up, you have to meet my father first anyway." Hanabi told him

"What! I don't wanna do that." Konohamaru said suddenly scared

"Get over it, Naruto meet him and he was fine. Although he did keep calling him Hirashi for what ever reason." **(1) **Hanabi said as she started pulling Konohamaru back to her house.

"Hanabi, what were you doing with Hinata in the first place?" Konohamaru suddenly asked

"Oh Neji's with Tenten, so he said if I fallowed Hinata he'd do my chores for a month. and as Hinata's no longer doing mine I agreed." **(2)**

* * *

**(1) Neji gave Naruto the wrong name**

**(2) it's over a month after the NejiTen story**

**I wanted to have Udon and Moegi in this but they didn't really fit in anywhere so I left them out.**

**and I wish to thank everyone yet again for reading and reviewing, you made writing this really fun. I'll never*sniff* forget about you! but in all seriousness I really do appreciate it**


	9. Dolls and Dates

**Ok I know I said last chapter that I was done with this story, but by popular demand (by that I mean like two people and me not wanting to stop) I wrote this. It's KankuSari (Kankuro x Sari). Also if you don't know who Sari is; she's Matsuri's best-friend, she's the other girl to run to Gaara after he comes back to life.**

**Disclaimer: If I put something random here will it count as a disclaimer? I hope so.**

* * *

He was the only one in his family that was single. How was that? Temari, who everyone was either too scared of or too stupid to be scared of, had Shikamaru who was somehow neither. Gaara, socially inept and clueless Gaara, had Matsuri who could always understand when Gaara was too busy for her (not that that ever happened). How did Kankuro, who asked out pretty much every girl, not have a girlfriend?

"Stupid irony." Kankuro mumbled as he watched the sun set. Ok so he was moping, that didn't mean anything.

"Why are you so upset?" Some one said from behind him

"None of your business." Kankuro said turning around. Behind him stood Sari, Matsuri's friend and one of many of Gaara's fan-girls.

"You're the one crying." Sari said putting her hands on her hips.

"I was not crying! and are you doing here anyway?" Kankuro demanded glaring at the girl.

"Matsu's with Gaara-san so I'm bored, I just came here." Sari said shrugging

"I thought a fan-girl like you would be more upset that her best friend was going out with her crush." Kankuro said

"I am not a fan girl." Sari said sitting next to Kankuro.

"Oh please! Everyone knows you are!" Kankuro scoffed

"Yeah well, you still play with dolls!" Sari said standing up

"Hey! My _dolls_ have helped this village more then you ever have!" Kankuro replied standing up also

"So you admit they're dolls!" Sari glared

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"Lier!" by this time Kankuro and Sari both had they hands balled into fists

"Why are you even here? I was having a nice time without you!" Kankuro yelled

"Well then why don't I just go!" Sari yelled as she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Good who needs her? I didn't ask for her to come here, with her stupid attitude and dumb shiny hair." Kankuro thought sourly

* * *

"I'm back!" Kankuro called as he walked into his home

"Big deal!" Temari yelled back sarcastically

"I don't understand. If a baby killed him, how is he so strong that nobody will say his name?" Gaara asked Matsuri as Kankuro walked into the kitchen

"It's not that he was weak, it's just that...um... the baby's mother's love was stronger." Matsuri tried explaining

"Mother's love... Ok please continue." Gaara said nodding he understood.

"What's up with them?" Kankuro asked his sister

"Matsuri's trying to get Gaara to read her favorite book series." Temari answered finishing her sandwich

"That's not what I would be doing if I had a girlfriend." Kankuro said

"I wonder if _my_ boyfriend would agree." Temari said a bit bitterly walking out of the room

"Hey, he's not even here so quit whinning!" Kankuro yelled. He'd never tell Temari but Kankuro was secretly happy that Shikamaru lived in Konoha, and besides Nara was too much of a nice guy to cheat. But of couse what Kankuro didn't realize what Temari spent about half her time in Konoha, luckily for Kankuro Shikamaru was a nice guy.

"Matsuri, I will read these books." Kankuro heard Gaara decide.

"I'm sure you'll love them." Matsuri giggled. And again Kankuro found himself wishing for a girl-friend, anyone! Well not Sari... ok maybe Sari. No not Sari!

"Are you ok?" Temari asked her younger brother, "You look confused."

"I'm fine! and I do not play with dolls!" Kankuro snapped at her

"I've never said dolls to your face." Temari pointed out, "What is it?"

"Nothing..." Kankuro muttered

"Oh just spit it out!"

"Why do you care?"

"I have to care about my baby brother."

"Whatever... and I don't need help."

"I wanna say... it's a girl." Temari guessed

"How did you know?"

"sooo, she turned you down?" Temari asked again ignoring Kankuro's question

"No, and I don't even like her, I DON'T!" Kankuro said trying to deny it like a seven year old.

"Get over it! Do you think I wanted to fall for a lazy-ass genius from a different village?" Temari damanded

"Maybe?" Kankuro said, the truth was he never actually thought about it.

"Oh please! But he's what I want for whatever reason, so _you_ have to grow a brain and get over it!" With that Temari walked away. Leave it to Temari to give advice and an insult at the same time.

* * *

Next day Kankuro was still moping.

"Why are you always here?" Kankuro heard Sari ask

"Why do you always have to come here?" Kankuro asked her without turning

"Oh, look he doesn't have his dolls." Sari said glaring at the back of his head

"Shut up fan-girl!" Kankuro said

"I am not a fan girl!" Sari yelled pulling Kankuro so he faced her

"Yeah you are! and self-centered, bossy, and annoying!"

"You're a dork who wears make-up!"

"Do you wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you?" Kankuro asked suddenly

"D-did you just ask me out?" Sari asked shocked out of being mad at him

"No! it's just a question!" Kankuro said suddenly afraid of being rejected

"Well then no." Sari said crossing her arms and turning away

"Um... if I had said 'yes' would that have changed your answer?" Kankuro asked a bit sad

"I don't know, maybe." Sari said still not looking at him

"I thought you liked Gaara?"

"What kind of best friend tries to steal her best-friend's boyfriend?" Sari said opening her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, according to tv all of them?" Kankuro tried

"Well not me!" Sari yelled whipping her hair out of her face

"..." Kankuro couldn't tell you what possessed him, but then next thing he knew he had put his arms around Sari's waist and kissed her. Sari also couldn't tell you what possessed her but as soon as he did that she found her arms going around his shoulders.

"... does that make you a lier?" Kankuro asked pulling away from the girl.

"What?" Sari asked confused

"You said you didn't want to kiss me." Kankuro said smirking

"Sh-shut up!" Sari said blushing

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ok what?"

"Why do you like me?"

"Well, you may not be like some other people, but you're kinda cute in a goofy way. and you did go after Gaara and almost get killed and then you wanted to go back out. and you're confident enough to wear make-up and play with dolls." Sari said

"H-how long have you l-liked me?" Kankuro asked nervously

"Um... a while I think, but I only noticed when Matsuri and Gaara got together."

"You wanna get some dinner?" Kankuro asked, "Although, I'm broke we could go see if Gaara will lent me some."

"Ok, but I have money, I'll pay just this once." Sari said pulling himby the hand.

"Whats better then having a girl-friend? Having _Sari_ as a girl-friend." Kankuro decided

* * *

With Gaara and about five books later

"...He's Orochimaru." Gaara decided with his nose in a book instead of doing his work.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm glad I wrote this. I can't help but think of these and when I think of them I just write them down. I kinda wanna add: SuiKa cause I may not like her but I like them together, Asuma x Kuranei I just can't think of anything at all. Other then that if you know any couples I'd like to hear about them just; they can't conflict with any already done, I don't write Youi or Yuri I don't mean to offend anybody I just don't write it, no big age differences, and neither person can be dead (unless they were actually together before they died). Other then that I'd like to hear suggestions.**


	10. Mikoto's Turn

**Ok so two people suggested FugaMiko, so here it is! and I kinda feel stupid for not thinking of this myself, but oh well, thank you for suggesting it! The only thing is I don't really like Fugaku so if he seems like an ass I'm sorry I tried to be fair.**

**Disclaimer: I'm beginning to hate that word...**

* * *

"Awww!" Mikoto cooed as she watched Minato kiss Kushina on the cheek. She always loved seeing Minato and Kushina together, Mikoto was just a romantic.

"Hi Mikoto!" Minato said to the black-haired girl

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Kushina asked her bestfriend.

"N-um... yeah!" Mikoto said realizing that Kushina had told her to go away. So Mikoto walked away day-dreaming about her best-friends wedding. In her day-dream Minato was Hokage (cause that was his dream) Mikoto was bridesmaid and she also had a nice boy-friend. Mikoto was so busy day-dreaming that she didn't even know where she was walking, until she bumped into someone.

"What!" Growled an angry Fugaku. Mikoto and Fugaku didn't really got along, he was always just so mean to her (and everyone else).

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you." Mikoto apologized

"Do I care?" Fugaku said rudely as he walked away. Mikoto blinked before she ran after the angry boy.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" Mikoto demanded falling into step with the boy.

"Hn." Fugaku said walking faster

"Hey! I asked you something, and 'Hn' is _not _an answer!" Mikoto said still walking beside him.

"Hm" Fugaku replied smirking

"..." Mikoto was getting annoyed with the rude boy, "That's not an answer either!"

"So?" Fugaku asked smirking

SLAP! Fugaku shocked lifted his hand to feel his stinging cheek, then watched as the angry girl walked away.

"Pretty _and_ strong." Fugaku thought as she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"So I slapped him and then came here." Mikoto finished her story.

"That's horrible, but don't you have someone else to tell this to?" Kushina asked, "Someone _not_ on a date?"

"Nope!" Mikoto said brightly, she knew Kushina wasn't really telling her to go away she was just pretending to, it was just how she did things.

"Fugaku Uchiha isn't really a nice guy, but even that is a little rude even for him." Minato said.

"Didn't you have a crush on him years ago?" Kushina asked Mikoto

"Um... I just thought he was kinda cool, and strong, and stuff." Mikoto said blushing

"Any ideas why he would dislike you?" Minato asked thinking.

"Well, one time I beat him while sparring, and no one else has." Mikoto answered, "Ya know what, I have something to tell him!"

* * *

Mikoto found Fugaku at a training ground viciously attacking a training post.

"Hey! Fugaku!" Mikoto yelled walking over with her hands on her hips

"Yes Mikoto?" Fugaku said turning slowly

"You _can't _hate me just because I beat you once!" Mikoto said

"I don't hate you." Fugaku said narrowing his eyes

"Oh yeah? Then why are you glaring?" Mikoto demanded

"Because you're making dumb accusations!"

"You're then one who always acts like an ass!"

"Because you're the one with shiny hair and sparkly eyes!" Fugaku said, then his eyes wided as he realized what he said

"Um... what?" Mikoto said confused

"Hn." Fugaku said crossing his arms and turning his face away from the girl.

"You think my eyes are shiny?" Mikoto said leaning around to see his face

"Sparkly eyes. Shiny hair." Fugaku corrected without opening his eyes.

"If you think I have shiny hair why do you act like an ass?" Mikoto giggled

"Hn." Fugaku said with his eyes still closed

"Aww... Tell me!" Mikoto said. Fugaku could feel her breath on his face, such sweet smelling breath...

"Pleeaaase tell me!" Mikoto said

"You're the only girl strong enough to beat me! The only girl happy enough to go around giggling! The only girl who doesn't care that I'm going to be head of the Uchiha clan! The only girl I can't ask out without being nervous!" Fugaku said his eyes flying open.

"..." Mikoto just stood there not moving, then a giggle excaped her lips.

"..." Fugaku just stared at her, her eyes, her hair, her lips. Fugaku suddenly felt his arms going around her waist and he pulled her closer, putting his lips on hers. Way too soon for Fugaku to be happy with Mikoto was pushing him away giggling again.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Mikoto asked

"How long ago did you beat me?" Fugaku asked in reply

"MIKOTO!" Kushina yelled marching onto the training field, Minato walking behind her.

"What is it Kushi?" Mikoto yelled back as Fugaku released her and went back to attacking the post previously forgotten.

"Would you please tell Minato that I was right!" Kushina demanded pointing at the blonde boy.

"... she was right." Mikoto answered not knowing what they were arguing about.

"I know, I know, I just don't know why she had to come all the way here." Minato said rolling his eyes.

"Kay thank Mikoto!" Kushina said skipping away as she dragged Minato.

"... that was wierd." Fugaku commented as he slid his arm around her waist again.

"Yeah, but that's what friends are for." Mikoto said putting her head on his shoulder.

"You wanna come here for lunch tomarrow?" Fugaku asked blushing.

"Sure!" Mikoto said brightly

"He has trouble exprssing himself around other people." Mikoto decided silently.

* * *

"Ok you're right he likes her! Please give it a rest?" Minato said

"And?" Kushina asked

"and he didn't know how to tell her." Minato added

"And?" Kushina asked again

"and I have to buy all your ramen for the next month, even if we're not on a date." Minato finished wishing he hadn't made the bet after all.

"Good!" Kushina as she kissed Minato and skipped off to the ramen stand.

* * *

**Done! I really like Mikoto, even if I don't like Fugaku... I'm not sure why I said that at all. So next I'm gonna do SuiKa, Asuma/Kuranei, and anything else I can think of, in that order. I'm still looking for couples, and I can't promise I'll use them but I would appreciate any suggestion.**


	11. I Hate You, Babe

**This one is SuiKa, and I know a lot of people don't like Karin (I'm one of them minorly) but I think Suigetsu and her go really well together. Also this one has a bit more adult themes, not by much I just thought Suigetsu wouldn't really be the nice-guy type.**

**Disclaimer a la mode: Um... that's a very weird sentence, and sounds yummy :)**

* * *

After the Forth Shinobi War Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin caved and became leaf ninja. While most everything was back to normal it was still very different. One of the things Suigetsu did to keep entertained was annoy Karin, which he also found easy.

"Where is Sasuke today?" Juugo asked. He, Karin, and Suigetsu had agreed to training together today.

"Out with Sakura." Karin answered unfased, she had given up on Sasuke and in fact kinda disliked him.

"Does that bug you? Your stalkie out with a different girl?" Suigetsu said smirking

"I never stalked him!" Karin yelled pushing her glasses up.

"Oh yeah, I believe you." Suigetsu said sarcasticly

"Juugo tell him I'm not a stalker!" Karin yelled only to find Juugo having a conversion with a bird and completely ignoring her.

"I wonder who you'll stalk now?" Suigetsu mused, "You know you'll have to be careful, half of the guys have girl-friends who'd kill you."

"How would you know?" Karin demanded

"Cause the guys almost killed me for asking out the girls, and my guess is the girls would be the same." Suigetsu answered

"Oh so I'm a stalker, but you can be a pervert!" Karin demanded pushing her glasses up again.

"How am I a pervert?" Suigetsu demanded suddenly having less fun

"Oh please! If you could you'd probably being peeping on any hot spring!" Karin yelled

"Might I point out if I wanted to how easy that would be!" Suigetsu said waving his hand at her as he turned his arm to water.

"You-you-you pervert!" Karin screamed, then she realized that no girl had spent as much time around him then her.

"Don't worry, why would I want anything to do with a flat-as-a-board like you!" Suigetsu said seeing her destress at the idea

"Exsuce me!" Karin demanded putting hre hands on her hips

"You heard me! Flat as a BOARD!"

"I am not!"

"Care to show me?" Suigetsu suddenly asked innocently

"N-no!" Karin screamed temporally shocked

"Good, I have no interest in you anyway." Suiegtsu said walking away.

"That rotten no good basterd!" Karin yelled

* * *

"Wake up you loser!" Karin screamed as she kicked Suigetsu. Suigetsu was just taking a _little_ nap, why that she have to horren eveything?

"What bitch!" Suigetsu yelled, he could deal with being kicked once, or twice, but she kicked him six times!

"I can't find Juugo, so you have train with me!" Karin said

"No." Suigetsu said sipping his water bottle

"What did you say!" Karin demanded grabbing Suigetsu by his collar and pulling him up.

"I said 'no' moron."

"I don't care what you want to do!" Karin yelled

"I think you just want me to train with you." Suigetsu smirked

"Why you little!" Karin said pulling him closer so she could hit him

"See? Now you just want to kiss me." Suigetsu mocked. He always liked it better when he could say anything to her and she couldn't think of a good reply.

"I DO NOT!" Karin yelled again shoving Suigetsu to the dirt.

"Nap time." Suigetsu said rolling over, closing his eyes, and trying to hide a smirk all at the same time.

"It is not!" Karin yelled grabbing his shirt again.

"Oh? Maybe it is." Suigetsu said suddenly grabbing her wirst and pulling her down next to him.

"What are you doing!" Karin demanded even though she was turning red.

"Nothing." Suigetsu smirked rolling over so he was on top of her, or would be if he wasn't pushing himself up.

"Get off me!" Karin said still turning even redder while she stuggled against his hands that were holding her in place.

"I don't think so..." Suigetsu whispered leaning down so their lips almost touched. Then he just stopped, feeling her breath on his mouth he smirked at the shocked look on her face.

"G-get o-off." Karin mumbled weakling

"mmm... nope." Suigetsu whispered again moving even closer, so that if one move at all their lips would brush at least.

"S-Sui..." Karin tried again, then she reached up to kiss him only to find he had gotten off her.

"Ohhh... so now you want me?" Suigetsu teased looking at the girl still on the ground

"N-no! I just... figured it would get you off me!" Karin lied blushing again as she stood up

"Just admit it, you want me." Suigetsu smirked

"..." suddenly Karin throw herself at Suigetsu, at first he was prepared to block an attack but then she kissed him, hard.

"I hate you." Karin mumbled against his mouth. Suigetsu smirked as he pushed her against a tree.

"I wasn't aware you kiss somebody when you hate them." Suigetsu teased pulling away from the red-head.

"I-I... uh... Shut up!" Karin said pushing Suigetsu away from her.

"Aww babe, don't be like that." Suigetsu said grabbing her hand and pulled her over to him.

"I am not your 'babe'!" Karin said before Suigetsu pressed his lips against her again.

"Man, this is easy." Suigetsu thought smirking as he took his hand that was around her waist and slowly lowered it.

SLAP!

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!" Karin yelled as she tried to slap him again.

"That's better." Suigetsu thought as Karin tried to hit him. Turning into water Suigetsu reformed right behind Karin, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Karin? Will you still be mad on our date?" Suigetsu whispered into her ear

"What date!" Karin demanded

"The one we have on saturday babe." Suigetsu whipsered, then looking down he added out loud, "But maybe I should get a girl who's a bit _bigger_."

"What!" Karin yelled spinning around to hit him. Only to find his lips on hers again. Slowly he slid his hand under her shirt, just around her waist but still enough to make her shutter.

"Sui..." Karin said trying to tell him to stop

"We both know Sasuke would kill us if we did, not that he'd be able to tell with your hair the way it is." Suigetsu said pulling away from Karin completely

"Hey! I like my hair this way!" Karin yelled

"So do I, and your glasses, and your temper, and flat chest." Suigetsu said

"Do you want to be alone on saturday?" Karin demanded

"With you." Suigetsu smirked

"Stop it! I-I-I..." Karin said trying to find a good responds

"Oh cool it, not on the first date." Suigetsu said kissing her again.

"She's so fun to tease!" Suigetsu thought happily as he kissed her.

* * *

**I wish I had more Juugo, but I had nothing for him soo... Also am I the only one who finds it odd that Juugo talks with birds and they talk back? That's a trait commonly found in Disney Princesses... which is why I've conviced myself Juugo is a Disney Princess.**

**Next is Asuma/Kuranei, then Shikaku/Yoshino. They may take some times cause I'm stumped. Still taking suggestion, the requirements are a couple of chapters back at the end of 'Dolls and Dates' I think.**


	12. One Reason to Quit

**I hated how Asuma had to die, and with his kid on the way too. It was so sad. As you may or may not have guessed (or know, cause I've been saying it for a little while) this is AsuKura... and I miss Asuma, he was one of my fav Sensei's he was just so layed back and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: what a dumb word... I'm really getting tried of 'disclaimer', you know I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

It was the chuunin exams, and the Rookie Jonin (and Guy cause he thought Kakashi was challenging him to something) were spending their time waiting for the results of the first exam.

"How do you suppose they're doing?" Kuranei asked

"...hm?" Kakashi said not even hearing what was being said cause he was too busy reading

"They're fine, don't worry." Asuma assured her

"I know my youthful students are passing with with flying colors!" Guy shouted suddenly doing his pose

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kuranei said smiling at Asuma

"Yeah..." Asuma said blushing as he turned his head away.

"Kakashi! Stop reading that unyouthful book!" Guy yelled trying to take Kakashi's book.

"Do you suppose they'll stop anytime soon?" Kuranei asked Asuma

"Not likely." Asuma said shaking his head

"Well, I don't really feel like just sitting here, I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come?" Kuranei asked Asuma. Nodding Asuma stood up and fallowed the kunoichi out the door.

* * *

"Do you think they'll every just get along?" Kuranei asked as they walked away the river bank.

"Probably not, they just don't work like that." Asuma said lighting a cigarette

"I wish you would quit that awful habit." Kuranei said shaking her head

"Yeah, your not the only one." Asuma luaghed

"Do you think they're ok?" Kuranei asked

"Huh? Oh you mean our genin? Yeah, I bet they're doing fine, we both trained them well." Asuma answered the nevous Jonin

"I hope so, Hinata would do so well if she just believed in herself." Kuranei sighed

"Yeah, sounds like Shikamaru, he could do anything if he just motivated himself." Asuma laughed again.

"I never thought I'd be so nervous just waiting to hear what happened." Kuranei sighed again

"Well, it's when you are just sitting there thinking is when you think of what bad things could happen." Asuma said remembering that his father told him that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kuranei laughed, "So how about we get something to eat to kept our minds off the exams?"

"Yeah I know a good place for ramen near here." Asuma agreed smiling

* * *

Soon they were both seated and eating at Ichiraku Ramen. Both talking about their genin teams.

"Did she really?" Kuranei asked laughing at a story Asuma told her.

"Yeah, Choji and I pretty much just sat back and watched!"

"I would've loved to see that" Kuranei laughed

"See? I bet they're fine." Asuma assured the girl.

"Yeah. So how is your father lately?" Kuranei asked

"Oh Dad is... busy, you know how it is." Asuma answered

"So Asuma, how is Choji?" Teuchi asked setting their ramen down

"Oh he's good, he's taking the chuunin exams right now." Asuma answered

"Wow! I heard Naruto's taking that." Ayame said walking over.

"Uh... yeah. Kuranei's team is taking the exam too, I bet they're all competing for the best scores." Asuma said waving his hand at Kuranei.

"Asuma... Thanks" Kuranei giggled making Asuma blush.

"N-no problem." Asuma said scrashing the back of his head.

"Oh well... we'll just leave you two alone now." Ayame said looking between the two ninja then pushing her father to the back of the store.

"Asuma, I really do mean it. You're good at making me feel better." Kuranei said looking at Asuma

"Uh... yeah." Asuma said awkwardly trying (and failing) to not blush again. Kuranei giggled at the confused look on his face.

"Kuranei? Um... I-I kinda wanna tell you something." Asuma stuttered looking at her

"Yes Asuma?" Kuranei said smiling.

"So pretty." Asuma thought staring at her red eyes, "She'd never like a guy like me."

"Oh...um...ah... I'll pay." Asuma lied seeing she finished her bowl

"You don't have to." Kuranei protested

"Please, Shikamaru always tricks me into paying for all their meals, and I have Choji on my team." Asuma laughed pulling out the money.

"Ok, but next time I'll pay." Kuranei agreed.

"Sure." Asuma said smiling at the idea.

"Let's go see if the exams are over yet." Kuranei said walking away from the ramen stand

"Yeah, they should be over soon." Asuma agreed smiling.

"Oh but Asuma..." Kuranei said stopping in front of him, "Next time, I want you to tell me the truth."

"Y-you knew I lied?" Asuma asked scraching his head again.

"Yeah, I have Hinata so I know when someone is hidding something." Kuranei said putting her hands on her hips.

"S-sorry." Asuma said not realizing Kuranei took a step toward him.

"Asuma..." Kuranei said pulling his face to face hers, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Oh...ah... I...ah...um..." Asuma said not thinking straight from her hand still on his cheek and how close she was standing.

"Oh Asuma..." Kuranei shook her head, then she pulled his face even closer and kissed him gently.

"Now will you tell me?" Kuranei asked sweetly pulling away

"Um...ah...uh... I-I-I-I..." Asuma stutter shocked

"If you don't ask, I can't say yes." Kuranei said rolling her eyes.

"Are you busy sunday?" Asuma said as soon as he realized what she meant.

"Sure, but I'm paying this time." Kuranei said smiling.

"Ok... um Kuranei, would you mind if we kept 'us' a secret? Ino would never let me live it down." Asuma asked awkwardly

"Sure, but only if you _try_ to quit smoking." Kuranei agreed.

"Oh... ok, for you." Asuma agreed nodding

"Ok, we should get back and see if the exams are over." Kuranei said walking away

"yeah, we should." Asuma said smiling as he walked after her.

* * *

**I'm not really happy with the 'secret' thing at the end, but that's how I explained how they weren't dating in the show according to Asuma(Oh please Asuma, everone knew). R.I.P. Asuma Sarutobi, a ninja, to be father, avid smoker, and horrible shoji player. *Cries***

**Ok, after this is Shikaku and Yoshino... and I have nothing else yet. Still taking ideas, just no conflictions with anything done yet. (There are more rules, but I don't feel like typing them.) and I can't promise I'll use the couple, but I'd like to hear your ideas anyway.**


	13. The First Lazy Man and Troublesome Woman

**This is the last idea I have, but if I get any more I'll add more. I love ShikaYoshi (note I mean Shikaku people). Ok I know Shikaku and Yoshino may be a little OOC, but Shikaku said Yoshino could be gentle sometimes. Oh and Shikaku and Yoshino are about sixteen here.**

**Remialcsed: Yeah I'm running out of ideas...**

* * *

Yoshino was harsh, mean, and very demanding. So why did he have to be on a solo mission with her?

"Walk faster!" Yoshino commanded Shikaku angrily

"What a drag..." Shikaku mumbled walking a bit faster just so she'd shut up.

"Can't you walk any faster!" Yoshino demanded again

"I am..." Shikaku said still walking the same pace

"We finished this dumb mission, so let's go back to Konoha!" Yoshino yelled

"I'm coming..." Shikaku said, actually the reason he was walking slowly was cause he was deep in thought, it was easy to take out the bandits, but one got away. Shouldn't they at least look for him?

"Nara! If you don't hurry up, I'll make you!" Yoshino yelled

"Yeah yeah..." Shikaku said then he saw somehting out of the corner of his eye, "Yoshino!" Shikaku jumped and pushed the confused girl just as a kunai with an explosive tag landed right where Yoshino had been. Yoshino stood up to find she was fine thanks to Shikaku pushing her away. But Shikaku himself didn't get away quiet as easily, in fact he was right there when the tag exploded and along with that the shock wave had thrown him into a tree, knocking him out.

"Nara!" Yoshino yelling was the last thing Shikaku heard before he blacked out.

* * *

"Moron." Shikaku heard Yoshino mutter before something wet and cold was placed gently on his forehead.

"Actually I'm a genius." Shikaku said trying to sit up.

"Lie down! You have seven broken rips and a fractured leg!" Yoshino told him pushing him down again.

"Where are we?" Shikaku asked looking around

"It started to rain, so I found an abandoned barn and brought you here." Yoshino answered putting her hand against his cheek to check his temperature.

"What a drag..." Shikaku said trying to sit up again

"Lie down! I mean it!" Yoshino said, "Why the hell would you try and protect me!"

"Cause I'm the man, and you would've been hurt." Shikaku said sitting up fulling

"Shikaku..." Yoshino said gently touching his cheek. Pulling her hand away Shikaku saw blood, and lifting his hand he felt a cut across his cheek.

"It's all my fault, if I had been paying attention you'd be fine." Yoshino said not looking at Shikaku

"Yoshino... quit it. Crying over the past doesn't help anyone." Shikaku told her

"I'm not crying!" Yoshino protested

"What happened to the guy who attacked you?" Shikaku asked

"Huh? Oh I killed for what- he's dead." Yoshino said blushing afterward

"If he's dead, and I'm alive, why are you upset?" Shikaku asked gently pulling Yoshino face up so he could see her eyes.

"I'm going for a walk." Yoshino said getting up and turning toward the door.

"It's raining." Shikaku pointed out

"Let me go." Yoshino said turning around to see Shikaku still sitting down and instead his shadow holding her away from the door.

"Come here." Shikaku asked, and sighing Yoshino walked over and sat down next to him.

"What do you want? I know it's my fault so you don't have to rub it in." Yoshino said harshly

"I thought I told you to stop that..." Shikaku said sighed, and then he put his hand on Yoshino's far shoulder and gently pulled her head down onto his lap.

"What are you doing!" Yoshino demanded blushing

"You need your sleep too." Shikaku said pushing her bangs away from her face.

"I'm not the one who's hurt!" Yoshino said sitting up knocking his hand away.

"True, but I'll only go to sleep if you do too." Shikaku said diplomatically

"Fine!" Yoshino said lieing down and facing away from him, "why now of all times is the time you decide to _not _ sleep."

"Good night Yoshino..." Shikaku sighed as he lied down also

* * *

In the morning Shikaku was shocked to find Yoshino still asleep, and more shock to find her sleeping on him. She had her arm over him pulling him closer and her head on his chest, and he had his arms around her too. And before he could stop himself he put his lips on her head and kissed her sleeping head.

"She's beautiful when she's not glaring." Shikaku thought staring at her face

"Please not stare at me." Yoshino mumbled

"You're awake?" Shikaku asked lazily

"um... you were sleeping so peacefully, and you're still hurt." Yoshino explained blushing

"Yoshino, did you at least get some sleep?" Shikaku asked sitting up with his arms still around her.

"Yeah, I guess." Yoshino said reaching up to touch his new scare.

"Good, I've never slept better." Shikaku said catching her hand

"... we should get back to Konoha." Yoshino said blushing

"They wouldn't be expecting us until tomarrow." Shikaku pointed out

"Why don't you hate me?" Yoshino demanded trying to get his arms off her

"That's a very good question. You're the most troublesome women I've ever met, you're cold and demanding. But at the same time, you can be gentle and sweet, and you're smart." Shikaku told her holding her tighter

"Shikaku, you'll be head of a famous clan, you're smart, and you're strong! Girls should be falling all over you, why are you here with me?" Yoshino said giving up

"Didn't I just tell you? It's to troublesome to explain again." Shikaku said resting his head against hers

"Shikaku! Please stop." Yoshino commanded

"..." Shikaku sighed as he realesed her

"You actually let me go?" Yoshino asked, "Why kind of mind game are you playing!"

"I'm trying to make you feel better." Shikaku answered yawning

"How!" Yoshino demanded

"Well, I supposed I'm just trying to convince you to not hit me if I do this." Shikaku replied before he pulled Yoshino onto his lap and pressed his lips against hers. Yoshino just stood there until she heard Shikaku sigh and felt a shadow pull on her hands. She then put her hands around his neck.

"Great, now let's get back to Konoha!" Yoshino said getting up after she pulled away.

"... what a drag..." Shikaku said standing up

"Are you free Saturday?" Yoshino asked Shikaku

"...no..."

"Good you're taking me out." Yoshino told him

"Why did I fall for her again?" Shikaku thought smiling.

* * *

_Back in Konoha as Shikaku and Yoshino got back_

"See I told you they'd be together." Choza said as he watched Yoshino drag Shikaku by the hand

"Ugh... I'm gonna be broke." Inoichi sighed, "Knowing your love of BBQ..."

* * *

**Not what you'd expect, but this was how I saw it. Don't ask what the mission was I don't know, and Choza bet Inoichi a free meal at the BBQ place if Shikaku and Yoshino were together when they got back. Ok so that's all the ideas I have for now, let me now if you think of something. No conflicts and they can't be dead, that's the most importent things. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Coughing and Cat Masks

**Long time time no see... read... uh... Hi! This story is Hayate and Yugao, if you don't know who they are; Hayate was that sick guy in the chunin exams and Yugao was his girl friend an ANBU with purple hair you see her at the memuiale stone that Kakashi's always at. It's kinda sad that Hayate died, not as sad as Asuma though.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Hayate would've survived. and Asuma... waahh! *crying***

* * *

Yugao was atop the hokage heads as she watched the moon rise. She always loved the moon, ever sinse she was little, but tonight Yugao just couldn't focus on anything. She was too busy think about the sword she found up there, she just couldn't figure out what to do with it.

"*sigh* what kind of ninja would leave a sword around?" Yugao asked herself. She had come up here to watch the moon and she saw a sword lying on the ground and no one around. It was a beautiful sword, strong and light and perfectly balanced.

"Where *cough* is it?" Someone said snapping Yugao out of her thoughts. Looking behind her Yugao saw Hayate Gekko, one of the best swordsmen in Konoha.

"Are you looking for this?" Yugao spoke up holding up the sword, it glittered in the moon light.

"Thank *cough* you, I lost it earlier." Hayate said walking over

"I found it out here, I'm glad you came back or I wouldn't have known who to give it to." Yugao said blushing slightly. She'd never tell but Yugao really admired Hayate, well maybe a bit more then admire.

"I don't know what *cough* I would've done if I lost it." Hayate said sitting down next to Yugao.

"It's a very nice sword, do you know how to use it?" Yugao teased, Hayate was even better the her at swordsmanship and she was highly regarded as one of the best. Hayate coughed as he nodded.

"would you like to try and beat me?" Hayate asked smirking a bit

"Ok, but I won't go easy on you." Yugao said standing up and pulling out her own sword. Soon all that could be heard was the clashing of steel on steel. Late into the night. Suddenly Yugao found herself with an arm around her waist and a sword pressed gently against her neck.

"I win." Hayate said before turning his head away and coughed

"You're right, you are better then me." Yugao admited blushing becuase while he moved his sword he still had his arm around her. Hayate clucked before he started coughing again, then he stepped away from the purple-haired girl.

"What were you doing up here anyway?" Yugao asked, "You know, before you lost your sword?"

"I was *cough* getting some fresh air." Hayate answered, "why were you here?"

"I like to watch the moon, and here is one of the best places to." Yugao answered sitting down again

"Show me that move you did earlier." Hayate said, "the one you messed up." Blushing Yugao got up and tried the technique again, and again Yugao couldn't manage to do it. It was a hard tchnique but Yugao was still embarrassed that she couldn't do it.

"Try it like this." Hayate said coughing, then he put his arms around Yugao and put his hands over Yugao's. Gently leading her through the whole technique Hayate couldn't see the blush on the woman's face.

"Thank you, I'll try it like that." Yugao said awkwardly as Hayate let go of her.

"I should *cough* be getting back to *cough* my house. Good night Yugao." Hayate said as he walked off. Leaving a blushing ninja behind him.

* * *

The next day Yugao was out training, determined to master the technique. She was concentrating so much that she didn't hear some one cough behind her.

"Mush better." Hayate cough

"Oh! I didn't see you Hayate." Yugao said as she spun around shocked

"I noticed that." Hayate smiled

"How long have you been there?" Yugao asked nervously, if being beaten by him was embarrassing having him watch her practise and mess up was worse.

"A while." Hayate coughed walking up to the girl. Then he gently took her sword and put down on the grass.

"I was *cough* wondering if we could talk?" Hayate asked as he sat down

"Ok." Yugao replied sitting down. She was trying not to ask if he was mad at her.

"You like the moon right?" Hayate asked

"Yes, a lot." Yugao said nodding still unsure of what Hayate actually wanted

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Tsukimi festival with me?" Hayate asked **(1)**

"Oh!" Yugao gasped shocked, then more nervously added, "Ok, I'd love to."

"Are you *cough* sure? You don't seem *cough* to sure of your self."

"Oh it's nothing, I just didn't expect you to say that." Yugao said smiling, "While you're here, I want a rematch." Hayate coughed as he nodded. They spent the rest of the day sparring with each other and talking about the moon.

* * *

**(1) Tsukimi is a japanese moon festival... I think, I don't know to much about it.**

**I may have gone a bit over broad with the sword talk, but I really **_**really**_** love swords. and it's another short one, but Hayate and Yugao aren't very well know characters and I couldn't think of anything.**

** Some one said I should do Iruka/Anko, but the thing is I've always been a bit more KakaAnko. So I've decided to let you guys decide, should I do: Iruka/Anko, KakaAnko, or both (cause I can't actually see Anko being exclusively one guy.)**


	15. Konoha's CuPig

**Genma and Shizune is the cuople of this story. I've always kinda liked Genma, he's just so cool.**

**Disclaimer: Did you know there's a Matsuri in Konoha too? she's one of Konohamaru's old class mates. and yes this is my disclaimer.**

* * *

Tsunade's sigh as was probably heard in Suna, she, Sakura, and Shizune were all doing paper work and everyone know nobody liked paper work less then Tsunade.

"Shizune! I demand you let me out right now!" the Hokage yelled standing up

"No." Shizune said simply as she sorted more papers

"But Sakura surely wants to go do something with Sasuke on such a nice day." Tsunade whined pointing to her pinkette of a student.

"Don't drag me into this." Sakura angrily whispered to Tsunade, because Tsunade whining had already cause Shizune to start yelling once already.

"I'm going to get more paper work, and you both better be here when I get back." Shizune said as she walked out the door.

"We need to get her out of here!" Tsunade decided

"Why? You really do need to do this." Sakura asked putting more papers on the desk

"Don't you wanna be with Sasuke?" Tsunade asked knowing the answer

"That doesn't mean you don't have work." Sakura said blushing

"So we need to get Shizune out of our hair, and I know how." Tsunade said knowingly

"How?" Sakura sighed knowing she'd regret the answer

"How did I get you out of my hair?" Tsunade asked her student, "Easy you got a boyfriend. So call Ino, she can help us." Sakura left the room shaking her head, she did not want to spend the afternoon with Ino and Tsunade plotting to get Shizune a boyfriend.

* * *

"Ino! how are you?" Shizune said coming back with an arm load of paper work.

"Oh I'm great! and Sakura asked me to help you guys!" Ino said winking at Tsunade

"Good news, how are the boys lately?" Shizune asked a glazy look coming over her eyes letting the world know she was busy day-dreaming.

"Which boys?" Ino asked innocently as Sakura rolled her eyes

"Sasuke and Sai mostly." Shizune answered

"Their fine, Sasuke took me to his parents graves the other day. It was really special." Sakura told her

"Sai's sweet... or stupid. all depends on the day." Ino said waving her hand, "Shizune, why don't you have a guy?"

"I'm too busy." Shizune said still day-dreaming, she didn't even notice when Tsunade left the room not even thinking about coming back.

"Oh please! How about we ditch this _boring_ work, and we try and get you a fella?"

"B-but Ino... well what could it hurt?" Shizune said unsure of herself.

"Yay! Let's go!" Ino yelled grabbing Sakura and Shizune by the wrist.

* * *

"Ok! So who do you like?" Ino said turning her head to Shizune.

"I-I don't know." Shizune said blushing

"Shizune! You're like a twelve year old... or Temari! If you expect me to help you need to tell me who you like!" Ino said putting her hands on her hips.

"She has a point." Sakura said

"exactly! You think Uchiha would've asked Sakura out without me? No!" Ino said earning a glare from Sakura, "Just face it, without me everyone would be single!"

"First of all Ino, Sasuke _did_ ask me out before that, I just said no. Second you had _nothing_ to do with Naruto and Hinata, or Neji and Tenten. So you aren't Konoha's Cupid, so shut up!" Sakura yelled

"Oh whatever forehead!" Ino yelled back

"Pig!" Sakura yelled back, both of them were too busy agruing that they didn't even notice Shizune walk away.

* * *

"Shizune... I don't think Tonton likes you." Someone joked, turning around the first thing Shizune saw was the senbon in his smirking mouth. and Tonton was sitting happily in Genma's arms,

"Tonton! Where have you been?" Shizune asked the pig

"Oink." Tonton holding onto Genma when Shizune tried to take her.

"Tonton come on, why are you being so strange? You always just come with me." Shizune said annoyed

"Oink oink!" Tonton said

"Tonton, I-I don't know what you think you're doing!" Shizune said blushing

"Oooiiinnkkk!" Tonton said still clinging to Genma who was trying not to laugh at the pig and girl.

"Tonton!" Shizune said giving one last tug and just then Tonton let go sending Shizune and Tonton both falling backward. Suddenly Shizune found a pair of arms around her keeping her from falling.

"Bad with pigs and clumsy... you're quit a catch aren't you?" Genma joked.

"Oink." Tonton said jumping out of Shizune's arms and running off.

"Oh sorry, I... ah... sorry." Shizune said blushing as she realized Genma used Flying Thunder God Technique **(1)** to keep her from falling

"Oh? I don't remember asking if you were sorry." Genma smirked as he helped her up

"ah... I... um..." Shizune said not sure of what to say

"Shizune, will you please start actually using words?" Genma teased

"I guess..." Shizune said blushing

"I think I'll make it easy for you, just a yes or no question." Genma said, "How about we get something to eat?"

"Oh...Ok!" Shizune said blushing

"I said 'yes or no' that's not one of the options." Genma teased

"Yes." Shizune laughed, "But... um... how long have you wanted to asked me out?"

"How long? that's a good question... I knew I wanted you when I heard you had died, and even more so when I heard you were ok." Genma said as he took Shizune's hand and they started walking away. **(2)**

* * *

_With Sakura and Ino in a bush_

"now I don't have to work on such a nice day." Sakura said smiling

"A pig beat me!" Ino said shocked

"You're right, Konoha's pig is Konoha's cupid, I guess you're just not that pig." Sakura said as she walked away.

* * *

**(1) Minato super speed technique, Genma knows it. How cool is that!**

**(2) Shizune died in Pain's attack and was revived by Pain afterward, which is why Shizune is in my club of 'Super Awesome Mega Epicness' along with Gaara, Kakashi, Pa the Frog, and Itachi and anyone else who died and came back with free will.**

**So far the score for who does Anko date is **

**KakaAnko : 3**

**Iruka/Anko : 0**

**Both : 1**

**So if you want one you'd better vote. Also someone said 4th Kazekage/ Karura which is a good idea expect for the fact that HE DOESN'T HAVE A NAME! sorry that bugs me alot. What should I do about that? Well until I know I'll be doing, Hiruzen/Biwako (3th hokage and his wife) and Hashirama/Mito (1st hokage and his wife) both may take a bit cause like its was a long time ago when they were kids.**


	16. The Pervert and The Feminist

**Would you know who I was talking about if I said this was Hiruzen and Biwako? If you don't that's the 3rd Hokage and his wife, and I may have made them a bit OOC but it's hard because Biwako was in like two sences and Hiruzen was already an old man most of the time so it was hard to make them like teens (their both like sixteen here) and still themselves.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I really be here? No, I'd being writing (drawing?) Naruto!**

* * *

Hiruzen was running for his life, there is nothing more dangerous then girls who caught you spying on them in the hot springs. In fact he was so busy trying not to get caught (that wouldn't make people want him Hokage) that he ran right into Biwako. The girl he nicknamed Psycho Feminist because of how she could be sometimes, mostly with him.

"Hey watch where you're running!" Biwako yelled at Hiruzen

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Hiruzen apolized

"Hurt? You think that hurt? Maybe it hurt you, but _I'd _never get hurt by a thing like that." Biwako glared, Hiruzen shook his head knowing Biwako was about to unleash her psycho feminist.

"If it didn't hurt why are you freaking out?" Hiruzen asked

"I am not freaking out you pervert!" Biwako yelled

"I am _not _a pervert!" Hiruzen protested angrily

"Oh please! You're such a pervert that your student will a pervert! and your student's student! and your student's studnet's student!" Biwako yelled

"My student's student will _not _a pervert!" Hiruzen thought it very importent that she understand this, for what ever reason.

"So you don't deny you're a prevert?" Biwako demanded

"I never said that! and by your logic my teacher must be a pervert, which he is not!"

"Your teacher is Tobirama Senju! He's the second Hokage! I just don't understand how he can stand a pervert like you." Biwako pointed out

"Hey! He says I'll be Hokage and then you'll be sorry!" Hiruzen yelled, "and you'll admit I'm not a pervert!"

"Then what were you doing in the _girl's Hot Springs_?" Biwako demanded

"I-I-I was trying to... uh... I had to... ah... Tobirama Sensei's calling me!" Hiruzen yelled suddenly running away

* * *

"She's just a dumb psycho feminist!" Hiruzen said annoyed

"Well then why do you care so much about what she thinks?" Tobirama asked in his really deep voice **(1)**

"I don't! I just wish she'd admit how I'll be Hokage!" Hiruzen yelled at his sensei

"Why do you want her to admit you'll be Hokage? Which is only a possibillity by the way." Tobirama pointed out

"So she'll admit I'm a great and powerful man! and that she isn't better then me!" Hiruzen was getting annoyed with the knowing smirk on his sensei's face

"You know behind every great man-" Tobirama started to say

"When I'm hokage she'll wish she was nicer to me." Hiruzen said completely ignoring Tobirama

"Why will she wish she was nicer?" Tobirama sighed knowing this was one of the thing Hiruzen had a hard time listening to, like not spying on girls.

"Because I'll have tons of girls and she'll be jealous and I won't care!" Hirozen explained

"If you like her, you should just ask her out instead of bragging about being the Hokage." Tobirama said raising an eyebrow

"Why would I like her?" Hirozen asked blushing a bit

"Well you should at least say sorry for peeping. It's what the _Hokage_ would do" Tobirama said shaking his head again

"Fine, but she'll still eat her words when I'm powerful." Hiruzen said getting up.

* * *

"Biwako! I need to talk to you." Hiruzen said running up to the girl.

"What do you want? Don't you have some girls to spy on?" Biwako demanded crossing her arms glaring at him

"Stop calling me a pervert!" Hiruzen demanded

"Why should I?" Biwako even more

"Cause I'll be the Hoakge and have girls chasing me and you'll be jealous and I won't even care!" Hiruzen yelled

"I'll be jealous?" Biwako demanded about to hit him

"Yeah! Really jealous and you'll be begging for me to go out with you and I'll say no!" Hiruzen said without thinking

"Sounds to me like _you're _the one asking _me_ out!" Biwako pointed out angrily

"I am not!" Hiruzen said blushing

"Fine then I won't go out with you." Biwako said

"Fine by me!" Hiruzen said

"Good!" Biwako said turning around

"Oh wait. Biwako!" Hiruzen said grabbing her arm as he remembered why he was talking to her the first place.

"What?" Biwako said annoyed

"I'm sorry for spying on the girls at the hot springs and then running into you." Hiruzen said his minding kicking into Hokage mode and out of teenage boy mode.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Biwako demanded glaring

"Because I shouldn't have and I'm sorry, it was wrong." Hiruzen explained

"Why do you care if it's wrong? If you hadn't run those girls could've easily kicked your butt." Biwako said blushing at the fact he was still holding her arm and turning her head so he couldn't see

"Because as the future Hokage I should be setting a good exmaple, not peeping on girls." Hiruzen said turning her face toward his

"Well duh." Biwako said trying and failing at being angry, he just was so different then when he was spying on girls.

"Biwako... maybe to say sorry I could buy you something to eat?" Hiruzen suggested looking into her eyes

"I...ah... I guess it couldn't hurt, but no perviness." Biwako agreed

"I'll try." Hiruzen said kissing the top of her head, really hoping he could keep it in check.

* * *

"That boy will be a great Hokage if he just stops with the pervertedness." Tobirama said shaking his head as he saw Hiruzen leading Biwako around Konoha, "and it would help if he understood that 'behind every great man is a woman shaking her head'."

* * *

**(1) I watch the dubbed so I don't know about the Japanese but have you heard Tobirama speak? He has a really deep voice, I mean really deep!**

**and I love the last quote, being a feminist myself I had to include it. and I'm not sure but I think Tobirama was a bachuler.**

**Who does Anko Date Poll**

**KakaAnko : 4**

**Iruka/Anko : 1**

**Both : 2**

**and you have till I do; Hashirama/Mito (1st and wife), Tsunade/Dan, and maybe 4th Kazekage/Karura (if I can figure out what to do about his lack of name.) to vote.**


	17. The First Hokage and The First Jinjuriki

**OMFG! I HAVE 50 REVIEWS! I'm so happy, you guys rock (gets up and does dumb happy dance)! Ok so this story is HashiMito (1st and his wife) and it takes place before Konoha, and it's hard writing for old people. They're not old in this (eighteenish?) but the time was so long ago it's hard to figure how they would act. Also Mito's a lucky girl, Hashirama was hot, smart, kind, strong, and hot.**

**Disclaimer: (sings off key) Come on everybody stand up, agero kyou ishiban no jikan da, mi ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa, dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah! Come on everybody hands up, mata ashita no heros wa comeback, tsuujuo kazeo hibi wo countdown, let's go 3 2 1 make some noise! I don't own that either.**

* * *

Hashirama was always trying to strangthen ties with their allies, the Uzumaki most of all, so he spend a lot of time in other countries. He also spent a lot of time with people from those places, again the Uzumaki comes to mind.

"Brother? You look sick, are you ok?" Tobirama asked his older brother knowing ful well that he wasn't sick

"I'm fine, but I have a meeting with Mito Uzumaki and her father. She never does anything easliy." Hashirama said trying to make it sounds as if he was worried for the allince.

"I'm sure it will be fine brother, she can be very agreeable." Tobirama said smirking a bit

"Our two clans future could be on the edge here, she is the leaders duaghter." Hashirama said

"Oh yes, if you mistreat her you will be in deep trouble." Tobirama agreed nodding

"Exactly! No wait... that is not what I meant!" Hashirama said, only Tobirama could make Hashirama lose his cool so easliy. Well Tobirama and Mito herself.

"Brother, everyone knows how stronge the allince is, one meeting wouldn't change a thing. The only thing that could happen is she says no." Tobirama pointed out

"How do you know I like her?" Hashirama demanded

"You asked her father if you could ask her out, did you think I wouldn't know that?"

"You should mind your own business, don't you have a mission?" Hashirama demanded wishing his brother didn't know him _quiet_ so well.

"No, and I do believe Mito will be waiting for you." Tobirama said smirking. Hashirama angrily walked away as his younger brother laughed.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mito demanded as soon as she saw Hashirama, "You're late!"

"Your father isn't here yet." Hashirama pointed out looking around

"He said to tell you, he had to change the meeting to tomarrow." Mito said still glaring

"Then why am I late?" Hashirama asked

"Because you were supposed to be here earlier, and you didn't know my dad wasn't going to be here, so you. were. late!" Mito explained

"Ok, am I supposed to do anything else or just be by myself?" Hashirama asked the still angry-for-no-reason redhead.

"What am I? How will you be alone with me right here?" Mito demanded putting her hands on her hips

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be spending the day with me." Hashirama smiled at the girl

"Oh... um... I have nothing better to do." Mito said blushing at his smile

"If that is all, could we go for a walk together?" Hashirama asked the girl gently

"Why would I want to go on a walk with you?" Mito demanded blushing the same color as her hair.

"Because you have nothing better to do?" Hashirama tried smiling in spite of the frown on her face.

"Fine!" Mito said grabbing Hashirama's wirst and pulling him toward the woods mumbling something about stupid Senju.

* * *

"Mito? I think we're lost." Hashirama said quietly happy despite what he just said

"I think you're right." Mito said looking around the unknown forest she had lend them to.

"What should we do?" Hashirama said despite the fact he could get them out easily

"I'm tired." Mito said sitting down suddenly.

"Well I like your plan." Hashirama said sitting next to the girl.

"Then sit somewhere else." Mito said shoving the Senju away

"Mito..." Hashirama said looking at the girl, "I think I can hear running water." In fact Hashirama had know about the water since they got there.

"Where?" Mito asked her eyes lighting up happily

"Over this way." Hashirama said taking her hand and lending her through the woods some more. When he finally stopped they were at the bottom of a waterfall, not a big one but beautiful none the less.

"Wow..." Mito breathed not caring that Hashirama was still holding her hand, "The only thing missing is a tree to sit under." Smiling Hashirama let go of the girl's hand and put his together. Mito gasped again when she saw the willow tree growing by the river bank.

"Better?" Hashirama whisper in her ear

"Hashi... isn't it amazing?" Mito said pulling his hand over to the willow.

"Like a dream." Hashirama said loooking at his hand intertwined with her's

"The water isn't even too cold!" Mito said happily dipping her hand into the river

"I'm glad for that." Hashirama said smiling at the girl as she walked toward the willow

"Hashi... thank you." Mito said as she sat down against the tree

"Mito, anything for you." Hashirama whispered as she put her head on his shoulder, "anything at all." but Mito didn't hear him because she had fallen asleep, Hashirama smiling took out her buns so she would be more comferable. Hashirama soon fell asleep while playing with her red hair.

* * *

"So this is where my daughter disapeared to." Hashirama opened his eyes to see Mito's father staring down at him.

"Hello sir." Hashirama tried smiling, but it was a little awkward with Mito asleep on Hashirama's lap.

"I expected you to have taken care of her, don't take a nap." Mito's father said ertening to be upset

"I thought that was what the guards were for." Hashirama said relieved that her father didn't seem mad.

"I see she is in good hands, but I would be careful what you say when she wakes up." Mito's father said as he walked away

"I agree, you should be careful what you say." Mito said with her eyes still closed and her head still on his lap.

"Say about what?" Hashirama asked

"Why you let me lend the way knowing I'd get lost only for you to make a waterfall wherever it was I lend you?" Mito accused opening her eyes

"Because if I didn't you would never show me the gentle you that would take a nap under a willow with me." Hashirama said fiddling with her hair, "Now it's your turn, why would you make me think I had a meeting with your father when it was just a way to be with me?"

"Because all you think about is work, how else am I going to get you alone to tell you I like you?" Mito said blushing up at the wood user.

"Well then I guess now would be the time I ask to be your date to the new years festivel?" Hashirama asked **(1)**

"Then now would be when I say if you don't actually ask I'll pound your face in." Mito demanded

"Ok would you give me the honor of being your date to the new years festivel?" Hashirama chuckled

"Kay!" Mito said happily, then she got up to play in the river. Hashirama got up to point out they had about an hour of daylight left when Mito splashed him, causeing him to shake his head and laugh.

* * *

"It was a great plan, and it worked greatly." Mito father said to Tobirama

"and niether guess you told the other of the plans in the first place?" Tobirama asked smiling

"No, and so neither could guess that you made the plans to start with." Mito father answered. Tobirama smiled, his brother owned him, just how to tell him that?

* * *

**(1) I figured everyone has a new years of some kind.**

**Hashirama has hokage, Tobirama was hokage, Tobirama taught Hiruzen who was hokage, Hiruzen taught Jiraya who declined the job, Jiraya taught Minato who was Hokage, Minato taught Kakashi who was offered the job, Kakashi taught Naruto who we all know will be Hokage, and Naruto teaches Konohamaru, I think Naruto and Konohamaru are both shoe ins for 6th and 7th. And you get a cookie if you know the disclaimer :P**

**Anko Date poll**

**KakaAnko : 5**

**Iruka/Anko : 1**

**Both : 2**

**After this is Tsunade/Dan, and if I figure out what to do about 4th Kazekage lack of name him and his wife Karura after that, after that I do who ever won the date Anko poll. Still looking for ideas, just the people have to have been together if one's dead.**


	18. The Slug Queen and Her King

**I may be a bit more Jiraya/Tsunade but this is Tsunade/Dan because Jiraya died before he and Tsunade got together and Dan diffidently with her when he died. I think it's sad that the two guys Tsunade fell in love with both had to die, and Tsunade promised herself that when Jiraya got back she'd stop saying 'no' too.**

**Disclaimer : Me, Kishimoto? No, but I do have plans to stalk him to know how Naruto ends.**

* * *

Tsunade hated meetings, she hated having to deal with everyone arguing over the same things every single time, and she hated how they never even thought her suggestions. Of course there was one good thing about them; she got to see Dan who always agreed with her.

"Tsunade wait up!" turning around Tsunade saw Dan running up to her

"Hi Dan, I can't believe we sat there for two hours and the only thing I did was schedule another meeting." Tsunade was annoyed, why did she have to be on the council anyway?

"Well I suppose we had to get something done or we'd look like we just sit around bickering." Dan laughed

"I guess you're right." Tsunade laughed also, Dan could always make her smile.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" Dan asked the blonde, making her blush and nod her head, "Great, lets go." Taking her arm he standed walking toward where Tsunade lived. It was all great, they were talking and laughing, until about halfway to Tsunade's house when Jiraya spotted them.

"Hey Tsunade! Dan!" Jiraya called walking over and stumbled a bit, he was clearly drunk.

"Hi Jiraya... um... have you been drinking?" Dan asked politly

"Jiraya you baka! Get sober and get lost!" Tsunade yelled at her team mate.

"So *hic* are you two going out?" Jiraya said as he put his arms around the two, "lucky Danny *hic* have you seen Tsunade? She's HUGE! *hic*" Tsunade blushed and was about to kill Jiraya

"I suppose you're right." Dan said looking at Tsunade's chest but then he lifted his eyes to her face, "but her brain and heart are even bigger." Tsunade blushed even redder.

"I think she *hic* likes you too." Jiraya slurred forgetting that Tsunade was right there and could hear every word he said.

"Jiraya! I already told you to get lost!" Tsunade yelled as he hit Jiraya in the mouth

"Tsunade! Ooohhh, you two *hic* have fun to-tonight *hic*" Jiraya said as he stumbled to the ground

"Jiraya!" Tsunade was about to hit him again but Dan put his hand on her's to stop her

"Let's just go." Dan said gently pulling her hand away from Jiraya. After Dan and Tsunade had walked away Jiraua got up not wobbling at all

"I hope she finally gets the guy." Jiraya said shaking his head, all traces of being drunk gone, then putting his hand to his lip he added, "oww... the girl hits hard."

* * *

"Tsunade, don't you think you were a little hard on him? He was drunk after all." Dan asked the still angry sannin.

"No!" Tsunade fumed, he had gone too far even for a drunk.

"Tsunade I know you dislike perverts but still." Dan said not realizing which part of what Jiraya said had made her mad.

"Oh whatever!" Tsunade said as she angrily stomped up to her house, and that night had started off so good too.

"Tsunade, please listen to me." Dan said stepping up to her

"Why should I?" Tsunade demanded glaring at her crush

"Because I have something to tell you, and it's importent." Dan said trying to take her hand

"I don't care!" Tsunade said yanking her hand away

"Well I do, please listen." Dan said ever pationtly

"Give me one good reason!" Tsunade said getting mad at him for the first time ever, couldn't he even see she liked him?

"Would your brother like you to be happy or angry?" Dan asked sadly

"Niwake... I don't... I..." Tsunade just threw her arms around Dan as a sob escaped, "You dirty little bastard."

"Sorry I realize that was a cruel question." Dan said patting her back

"What is it you want to say so badly?" Tsunade asked still burring her head into his chest

"I wanted to know if it was true, what Jiraya said." Dan said putting his arms around the girl

"What part?" Tsunade asked giving up

"About you liking me." Dan answered putting his head on her's

"Oh that." Tsunade said embarrassed as she tried to pull away.

"Will you answer?" Dan asked pulling her back into his embrace

"Why do you wanna know?" Tsunade replied

"I'll tell you after you answer me." Dan said smiling

"and if I don't want to answer?" Tsunade asked trying not to blush because Dan still had his arms around her

"then I can't ask you my next question." Dan answered simply

"Dan give me a straight answer!" Tsunade commanded

"You first." Dan replied still smiling happily

"Fine! Yes, I like you." Tsunade said giving up again

"Good then would you like to go out tomorrow?" Dan asked moving so Tsunade was an arms length away

"R-really?" Tsunade asked shocked

"Yes, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever meet, and smart and loving too." Dan told her as he brushed some hair out of her eyes

"then yes, I'd love to go out with you." Tsunade said as a smile spread across her face

"In that case good night Tsunade." Dan said as he leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek and walked away leaving Tsunade standing there shocked at the whole thing

* * *

"So I said..." Jiraya was in another bar telling stories to the girls drinking when Dan found him.

"Oh *hic* hello Danny. H-how is *hic* Tsunade?" Jiraya said putting his drunk act on again

"Jiraya I know you were just acting." Dan said as he stand down causing the girls to leave figuring it was some ninja business

"Oh, well then how _did _ it go?" Jiraya asked as he stopped acting again

"She was a little pissed thanks to you, but she said yes." Dan answered taking the cup of sake Jiraya offered him

"Oh sorry 'bout that. But alls well that ends well." Jiraya said nodding

"Thank you, but if I ever see your eyes anywhere they shouldn't be I promise you you'll regret it." Dan said as he walked away.

"those two, I hope she doesn't scare him away." Jiraya mumbled as he poured himself more sake.

* * *

**Poor Tsunade, she lost so many, so sad, so sad...**

**Anko date poll**

**KakaAnko: 5**

**Iruka/Anko: 1**

**Both: 2**

**After this I'm going to do Omoi/Karui (cause I've been wanting to do them but keep forgeting to put them in the line up.) and I still have no ideas about 4thKK(KazeKage) lack of name thing, so if I can't figure something out I'll just do Anko with whoever wins after that.**


	19. Whats The Worst That Can Happen

**Omoi and Karui are the couple of the day. Oh and Samui and her brother are back, cause I want them back. I hope they can be saved. Oh and another thing, Gaara and Tsunade **_**have**_** to beat Madara, they **_**HAVE **_** to! Sorry but they do, and this chapter made me think about that.**

**Disclaimer: If I win the lottery I need to buy Naruto, do you think Kishimoto would sell it to me?**

* * *

Karui knew she day was off to a bad start when Samui said she couldn't train with her and Omoi that day, and even worse when Samui said Omoi had something to tell her.

"Hey Omoi, Samui said you had something to ask me?" Karui said walking up to the man.

"I think I should say something, but if I do she could be upset, but then again if I don't I'll never know the answer." Omoi said to himself

"Just spit it out!" Karui yelled already annoyed with him

"I should but if I do she might misunderstand me and it would be awkward, or she might get angry and hit me, or she might be so shocked that she faint and hit her head on a tree and fall into the river an as I'm trying to save her I get hit by a rock and we both drown." Omoi mumbled to himself again.

"Really? I'm not going to faint! Just say it!" Karui demanded, she was getting really iritated.

"Did she hear me? How did she know what I was thinking?" Omoi muttered again

"If you don't start speaking out loud I'm walking away!" Karui yelled really annoyed

"What should I do?" Omoi asked himself nervously

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Karui said as she through her arms into the air and stormed off.

* * *

"So you tried to tell her, but instead you ended up mumbling and made her storm off?" Samui asked shaking her head, "Why didn't I see that coming?"

"You should've, but the question is how do we fix this?" Atsui pointed out

"I'd suggest something, but it would most likely just be dumb and drain your good ideas." Omoi said

"This is idiotic, B says all he has to do is rap to get the girl." Darui said

"But Omoi can't rap." Samui pointed out

"And if I tried I'd just wreck the name of the music that B works so hard to make." Omoi said as if it were obvious

"I have an idea! All we have to do is get B to rap _for_ Omoi, if we explain why we need him to B'll surely do it for us." Atsui said suddenly

"Brilliant, what an idea. I'll make Karui your dear. Just leave it to me ya know, she'll be your's by tomorrow!" B rapped suddenly making everybody jump.

"Killer B! um... how long were you there?" Darui asked

"The whole time yo, and I'll help you by putting on a show!" B rapped again

"Ok so I'll go get Karui, we'll be right back." Samui said getting up and grabbing her brother to help her

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Karui demanded, she was still annoyed with Omoi from earlier and Samui pulling her away from training for no given reason wasn't helping.

"B-sama has a rap to show us." Atsui answered as Karui was pulled into the room. Everyone from earlier was already waiting.

"Hey this me! I gotta a rap for you to see!" B yelled, "My buddy Omoi has something to tell, but he just can't figure out you'll feel!" B rapped, "Omoi just wants you to know, which is why I'm puttin on this show, cause he just can't tell you yo, he wants you to be his girl!" B said 'girl' more like 'go', "He likes your red hair, and how you don't despair, and your fighting flare, he thinks you'd be a great pair! so Karui he asked me to tell ya, Omoi really digs ya, and he thinks it'd be great, if he cold take you on a date!" Karui just stared until Omoi walked over with a bouquet of flowers

"That's what you wanted to say?" Karui asked and when Omoi nodded she grabbed the flowers and hit him on the head and yelled, "Moron!" then stomped away with the half crushed flowers still in her hand.

* * *

"Moron." Karui mumbled looking at the flowers she had beat Omoi on the head with.

"Sorry" Omoi said, and as Karui spun around she accidentally hit him with the flowers again.

"Why are you saying sorry!" Karui demanded glaring

"Because I should've known you didn't like me." Omoi said rubbing his cheek.

"If that's what you think you really are a moron!" Karui yelled at him

"Then why are you mad?" Omoi asked cluelessly

"Why the hell did you need Killer B to ask me out for you! Just get over it ask me yourself!" Karui yelled at him

"If I do will you still yell at me?" Omoi asked picking up the crushed flowers

"N-! no." Karui almost yelled at him

"Then will you go out with me Karui?" Omoi asked as he held out the flowers

"Fine, but next time just get the gutts yourself." Karui replied

"Ok, gutts, I got it." Omoi said nodding

"No matter what might happen." Karui said just to make sure he really did get it

"No matter what might happen." Omoi repeated nodding

"Good." Karui smiled. Then Omoi took out his lollipop **(1)** out of his mouth, pulled Karui closer, and kissed her. Karui was about to hit him for that when she realized that he was doing exactly what she told him to do; try something no matter what might happen.

"And it's not like he's doing any wrong." Karui reasoned with herself silently, "Oh what the hell." Then she put her arms around him and kissed him back.

"Is that what you were talking about?" Omoi asked as he pulled away

"You taste like cherry lollipop." Karui mumbled blushing

"I don't know why, this is strawberry." Omoi said confused as he looked at his lollipop.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me again!" Karui commanded, Omoi happily complied. All thoughts of B's rap gone from their minds.

* * *

**(1) that thing in his mouth, I assume it's a lollipop. ...Now I want a Lollipop, Whhhaaaa! (Sorry I act like a five year old sometimes)**

**Sorry 'bout B's rap; I don't listen to, write, nor can I, rap. So it stunk, but on the other hand, B ain't so great either.**

**Anko Poll**

**KakaAnko : 5**

**Iruka/Anko : 1**

**Both : 2**

**and I don't know about 4thKK's name so I guess after this is the winner of the poll, KakaAnko. Sorry to anyone who wanted Iruka/Anko or Both, but that is how Democracy works. Maybe some other time.**


	20. Konoha's Pervert and Snake Mistress

**The winner was KakaAnko, so here it is. If you didn't vote 't be upset. Also this is my 20th chapter, I'm so happy, I never would've got here if I ended it like I said I would. My friend hasn't watch Naruto in a while so I told her Kakashi died (in Pain's attack) and she freaked, and then I told her he came back to life and she was really mad, it was so funny, don't sure what that has to do with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I may say they're all mine, but they're not. Sadly.**

* * *

Kakashi was bored, very bored. He was supposed to being training with team 7, but it hadn't worked out that way. Naruto brought Hinata and was having a picnic. Sai was giving Ino art lessons. and Sasuke and Sakura making out in a tree.

"What about training?" Kakashi asked no one

"Oh let them be, read your book or something." Yamato said leaning against a tree that he just made.

"I would but I forgot it at the Hokage's office and she wouldn't give it back." Kakashi whined, grumbling he got up and looked around. Ino had giving up on art and was teaching Sai how to slow dance, and Sai was focusing very hard on just swaying along to Ino's humming. Naruto was tickling Hinata because she took away the picnic basket so he wouldn't eat everything. Sighing Kakashi walked over to the Sasuke and Sakura were in.

"Hey! Time to train, let's go." Kakashi called to them causing Sakura to pull away from Sasuke.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sasuke demanded angrily as he glared down at his old sensei.

"No, being ninja it's our job to be fit." Kakashi answered calmly

"Well I do! Go bug someone else." Sasuke demanded pulling Sakura closer

"Kakashi Sensei, maybe if you had a girlfriend you wouldn't be so bored." Sakura said hiding her annoyance better then the Uchiha.

"Yeah, so leave me and mine alone!" Sasuke agreed clearly annoyed as he went back to making out with Sakura.

"And it was always Sakura who was trying to get people to leave her and Sasuke alone." Kakashi mumbled as he walked over to Sai and Ino

"Hey guys, how would you like to train now?" Kakashi said waving

"Bor-ing!" Ino called as Sai spun her around

"Ino, this is fun." Sai said completely ignoring Kakashi

"Yeah, I told you." Ino said as she sat down on the grass.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to train?" Kakashi asked again getting very bored

"No, I am quiet sure. Ino is much more fun then you." Sai said picking up his sketch-pad again

"Oh Kakashi why would I want to train?" Ino asked, "I got it! You need a girlfriend, don't worry I can help."

"Um... no thanks." Kakashi said walking away, he _didn't _need Ino's help.

"Naruto! Why don't why try and make a new jutsu?" Kakashi asked him blonde student

"Mo manks." Naruto said with his mouth full of a sandwich Hinata made

"Naruto! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hinata scolded him

"Sorry. I don't wanna train, leave us alone." Naruto said tactlessly

"Sorry, Kakashi Sensei, but don't you have a girlfriend to talk with or something?" Hinata said politly as Naruto burst out laughing at the idea. Kakashi was tired of being told to get a girlfriend, as if he hadn't already thought of that. Instead of sulking Kakashi decided to see if he could get his book back.

* * *

"Moron! Nimrod! Clueless!" Anko yelled at Kakashi as soon as she saw him walking to the hokage building, "Oi Hatake, I need to talk to you!" Anko throw a kunai at the back of Kakashi's head

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked the snake lady as he dodged the knife

"The Hokage asked me to give this to you." Anko said holding up an orange book and waving it back and forth.

"My book!" Kakashi cried jumping at Anko, knocking Anko to the ground.

"Oh shouldn't we at least get a room?" Anko asked happily, because she knew she had accidentally thrown the book into the pond.

"Where is it?" Kakashi asked getting off her and looking around

"Oh the book? In the pond." Anko was enjoying this _way _ too much.

"My baby." Kakashi said pulling a lump of wet paper out of the pond.

"Haha! Who's the mother?" Anko was laughing like a maniac now.

"This is all your fault!" Kakashi yelled at her

"Yup! Ain't it great?" Anko was having the time of her life

"Maybe you can help me with something." Kakashi said suddenly remembering what team 7 told him

"Oh yeah? What?" Anko was still laughing like a maniac. Kakashi just pushed her against the closest building, pulled his mask down, and kissed her. Suddenly Kakashi felt a kunai at his gutt and he pulled away.

"... so that's what's under your mask." Anko said then she added, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You ruined my book, so you have to repay me." Kakashi whispered in her ear, thinking she'd yell at him. But instead Anko spun around so she had him against the wall.

"How would you like me to repay you?" Anko purred in his ear

"If I still had my book I'd have plenty of ideas." Kakashi mumbled, this wasn't going the way he planned

"Oohh? You think you can remamber anything?" Anko purred again. Suddenly Kakashi felt her arms snaking **(1) **their way around his neck, "You have to remember something, hmm?"

"I believe we should get a room." Kakashi said pushing her agianst the wall again.

"Um... no." Anko was giggling again, "Nope, not that easy."

"Oh? Maybe if I..." Kakashi mutter as he pressed his lips against Anko's neck causing her to shutter, "...or if..." Kakashi moved his mouth to her jaw, "...how about this?" finally Kakashi pressed his lips agianst hers. Giving up Anko put her arms around Kakashi and kissed him back with all her might.

"Are you happy now? You big baby." Anko said as she pulled away panting

"Not even close, but I guess we can pick up where we left off after dinner." Kakashi said stepping away from Anko

"It's noon." Anko pointed out

"Yeah, be at my place in six hours." Kakashi said then he leaned down and whisper in her ear, "I'll be waiting."

"Can you handle it?" Anko asked as she walked away. Kakashi smiled, she was _way_ better then some dumb book.

* * *

"Did it work?" Yamato asked Tsunade

"Yeah, but what should I do with this dumb book?" Tsunade asked waving around a dry orange book.

"Well it was Jiraya's book, you could keep it a memento." Yamato suggested knewing that she'd do that anyway.

"Fine, and that was a great plan to get Kakashi out of my hair." Tsunade said thanking Yamato as he nodded and left the room. Now all Tsunade had to worry about was if having a girlfriend would help Kakashi being a pervert or just make it worse.

* * *

**(1) I'd say no pun intended, but I did mean that pathetic joke so...**

**Oh and in case you didn't guess the book that landed in the pond was a fake made to look like Kakashi's book. Also I have no more couples, but if someone can tell me what to do about 4th KK name I can do him and his wife, and also do you think that time when Konon was healing Yahiko and they **_**might**_** have kissed counts as proof that they were together cause if it does I can do them too. Thank you for reading, and voting on the poll hopefully you liked the chapter.**


	21. Origami Petals

**This chapter is Yahiko/Konan, and I'm starting it right off of chapter 511 and I mean emdiatly. They're probably OOC, but I tried. I wonder what would've happened if Yahiko didn't die? I'll never forgive Pain for what he did, but I was never mad at Yahiko, Nagato brought everyone back, and Konan was trying to help the ones she loved so I can forgive those three. That might not make sense but that's how I feel.**

**Disclaimer: Do you know what Miso (ramen) actually **_**is**_**? It's kinda gross... that's why I don't like knowing what what I'm eating actually is.**

* * *

Yahiko just stared. That was all he could do, just stare and blush. By the look of it that was all Konan could too. Their faces inches apart, breath hitting the others mouth. Then suddenly Konan started to close her eyes and lean toward him. Realizing what Konan was going to do Yahiko suddenly jumped away knocking over the herb-basket and falling to the floor.

"Um... I... ah... I should go gather more medicine for you." Konan said awkwardly as she got up and walked out the door leaving Yahiko alone.

"Ko...nan. I ... wait." Yahiko muttered still shocked, then he let his head into his hands upset at he'd done.

* * *

Nagato stood out in the rain smirking, it was about time those two got together. Nagato suddenly looked up when he heard the door close. Nagato saw Konan hurrying out into the rain.

"Konan?" Nagato asked

"Oh! Nagato, I... um... need to get more herbs to treat Yahiko, would you mind watching him? To make sure he doesn't do anything dumb." Konan said awkwardly, she looked like she was blushing and crying at the same time, but it was hard to tell because of the rain.

"Sure, be careful." Nagato said nodding as he walked inside, as soon as the door closed Nagato saw Yahiko staring at the roof with his hand on his head

"What did I just do?" Yahiko mouned turning toward Nagato

"That's what I want to know." Nagato said evenly

"She tried to kiss me! Why did I freak out! I should've kissed her first!" Yahiko sounded alomst hystaric.

"Then why didn't you?" Nagato said shaking his head, "Why Yahiko? Why did you have to hurt her like that?"

"You think it didn't hurt me! I just made the girl I love make an exuce and leave here crying!" Yahiko shouted

"Then fix it." Nagato told him sitting down

"How!" Yahiko suddenly started crying, "H-how am I supposed to f-fix it?" he was very fusurated.

"Hi Nagato. H-how are you doing Yahiko?" Konan said opening the door

"I'm fine Konan, thanks for fixing me up." Yahiko said trying to smile at her.

"Good night guys, I've had a long day I'm going to bed." Konan said not even looking at Yahiko

"Well what should I do?" Yahiko asked Nagato in a whisper

"Can you think of anything Jiraya would tell you?" Nagato whispered back and when Yahiko nodded he added, "Good, now you know what not to do, it should be easy now." Then Nagato got up and went to his bed and went to sleep. Sighing Yahiko put his head down and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Yahiko figured it was about two in the morning, but he just couldn't fall asleep. About an hour ago he got up and went to sit by Konan, just to watch her sleep.

"Why did I have to do that?" Yahiko asked himself brushing some of her hair out of her face, then suddenly he jumped up. He had an idea! Yahiko let out a annoyed sigh a half-an-hour later.

"What's wrong?" Konan said gently from behind him.

"Nothing." Yahiko lied quickly hiding what he was working on.

"I'm sorry Yahiko, I shouldn't have done that." Konan said looking away trying to hide a blush.

"How long were you awake?" Yahiko asked

"When you jumped earlier." Konan answered, "But what are you making?"

"Do you really wanna see it?" Yahiko said wishing he could anything to make things go back the way they were.

"Yes, but aren't you still mad?" Konan asked

"Mad? About what?" Yahiko asked confused

"Me trying to... to kiss you." Konan said, by now the air was think enough to cut with a kunai

"I thought you were mad at me." Yahiko said as he suddenly let out a load laugh. Then Yahiko and Konan both turned to see Nagato still sleeping.

"No, but can I still see what you're making?" Konan asked smiling. Slowly Yahiko uncovered what he was making to reveal a poorly made and only half finished origami flower like the one Konan had in her hair.

"It's great." Konan giggled picking up the paper flower, "Would you like some help?"

"Y-yeah." Yahiko answered taking the flower back.

"To start you need a gentle hand to fold it." Konan said as she sat leaning against Yahiko's side making him blush, not that she noticed because she was undoing the flower.

"Ok." Yahiko said nodding.

"Here, fallow me." Konan told him as she took out the flower in her hair and undid that one too.

"Anywhere." Yahiko muttered into her hair

"Hm... did you say something?" Konan said turning to look at Yahiko

"No, I-I just said thanks for teaching me." Yahiko lied as he tried to copy what Konan was doing.

"Not like that, here." Konan told him said she grabbed his hand nd gently guilded it in folding the paper correctly

"T-thanks." Yahiko stuttered nervously finally finishing the flower

"Why are you making this anyway?" Konan asked suddenly looking into Yahiko's face, mere inched away.

"F-for you, as a sorry." Yahiko answered blushing

"Sorry for what?" Konan asked tilting her head in confusion

"For not doing this earlier." Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Yahiko kissed her. Konan gasped as mush as she could while being kissed, to which Yahiko just chuckled hoping she wasn't mad at him for the suddenness.

"Yahi...ko, I... I don't know..." Konan said pulling away slowly

"Don't know?" Yahiko said feeling crushed

"Yahiko." Konan said gently putting her hand on his ingured chest, "I-I think I love you."

"That's not good." Yahiko said brushing some hair away from her face, "Cause I know I love you." Giggling Konan kissed him again.

"I love the flower you made me, exspacilly becuase you gave it to me." Konan said pulling away again

"I'm glad, but you do know it's past three in the morning, you should go to sleep." Yahiko said fixing the flower he made in her hair.

"Good night Yahiko." Konan said kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night Konan" Yahiko said putting his arm over her as he lied down next to her. Yahiko happily saw Nagato was still asleep and couldn't make fun of him for that.

* * *

Nagato smirked in his 'sleep', he'd never let Yahiko forget that. But on the other hand it was good that Yahiko finally opened his eyes, and told Konan how he felt.

* * *

**I hate Tobi for stealing Nagato's eye, I mean who steals eyes from a died guy! People have been suggesting I give the 4KK a name just so I could write that story, but I stink at making up Japanese names. Next is Choji/Shiho (look her up) just because (I'll give a better reason in that chapter) and I'm still taking suggestions, I'd like to hear your input.**


	22. Of Butterflies and BBQ

**Choji and Shiho are the couple this time. Because Shiho is into Shikamaru and if he's got a girlfriend maybe she'd realize how awesome Choji is. and Choji's really nice so he'd go out with someone who seems nice even if they're a little wierd. I mean Choji deserves someone who isn't vain, and have you seen Shiho? She **_**isn't**_** vain in the least, she can't be the way she dresses.**

**Disclaimer: I love Sakura's hair, I wanna dye my hair pink. Just for like a week or so, just to know what it's like.**

* * *

Shiho sat in a bush, she _wasn't _spying on Shikamaru and Temari. She wasn't! Suddenly she heard someone gasp, quickly turning Shiho was Ino crouching in the same bush.

"What are you doing here?" Ino whispered

"I should ask you the same question." Shiho pointed out

"Sai's on a mission, Shikamaru's on a date. I can't go on a mission with Sai, so I'm spying on Shikamaru." Ino said as if it were normal

"Would he want you spying on him?" Shiho asked

"Would he want _you_ spying on him?" Ino countered, "and besides I don't want to steal him from Temari like _somebody_."

"I am not spying, I'm researching how girls act on dates... without them knowing." Shiho explained. Ino didn't look like she bought it.

"Why? do you have date?" Ino asked scapticly

"No." Shiho answered blankly. It was silent for a minute or two, one just staring at the other.

"I know! I'm Konoha's cupid, so I'll get you a date!" Ino cried jumping out of the bush

"Ino why the hell are you in a bush!" Temari demanded glaring at the girl

"Oh not now! Temari, Shikamaru, just go back to your date, and don't forget to make me a bridesmaid!" Ino called pulling Shiho out of the bush and running off.

"What the hell was that?" Temari asked confused

"Troublsome." Shikamaru answered, causing Temari to roll her eyes.

* * *

"First things first, I need to find you a date!" Ino calling happily dragging Shiho though Konoha

"Ino, what are you doing?" Choji asked as the blonde ran by him

"Choji! Perfect! This is Shiho, you're going out with her." Ino said pushing Shiho into Choji. Who even dropped his bag of chips to catch her.

"Ino, I don't know about this." Choji said helping Shiho stand by herself

"You have to!" Ino commanded putting her hands on her hips.

"But Ino, I really don't think..." Choji tried again

"Well I do! Here's the deal, you go out on a practice date with Shiho, that I'll being secretly watching, and if you don't have fun you don't have to go out again. Ok?" Ino had clearly already decided that he agreed.

"But Ino, what about me?" Shiho asked trying to point out that she had a choice too

"Oh don't worry, leave me a half-hour. You'll look great!" Ino yelled as she dragged Shiho away, leaving Choji wonder if Ino was going at little overboard with the whole 'Konoha's Cupid' thing. He decided she was but that wouldn't stop her.

* * *

Half an hour later Ino was knocking on Choji's door yelling at him to 'get his chubby but out here'.

"Ino, don't you think you should be a bit quieter?" Shiho asked nervously, she wasn't used to not having her lab-coat.

"Oh hush! Choji! Here's Shiho, have fun!" Ino said shoving Shiho into Choji for the second time in an hour.

"Ino, don't you think maybe you shouldn't be so forceful?" Choji said standing Shiho up yet again

"No! Now get going! and I'll be watching so you have to be together!" Ino called waving as Choji started to walk away with Shiho, who was looking maybe a little scared of Ino.

"You look scared." Choji commented as he looked at Shiho for the first time, and his jaw nearly dropped. Ino had given her clear glasses that weren't so round, brushed her hair so it didn't stick up anymore, made her wear jeans and a tank-top instead of her lab-coat, and even put some lips gloss on. All in all, nobody would even know it was her if they didn't really know her.

"She's very load and scary sometimes." Shiho told him

"Most of the time." Choji said smiling, "whst do you want to do? Ino told us to go out, but not where."

"We could get some BBQ. If you want." Shiho was nervous, very nervous

"I'd love to! Come on I know the best place!" Choji said happily pointing toward his favorite BBQ place. Shiho started smile as she ran to keep up with him.

"Choji! Are you on a date?" The waitress asked as soon as Choji opened the door with Shiho right behind him

"Sort of." Choji answered walking over to his favorite table

"Ino?" The waitress asked knowingly, by now everyone knew of 'Konoha's Cupid' and was actually getting used to it.

"Yeah, can we get some pork?" Choji said sitting down, Shiho decided to sit next to Choji to keep Ino from yelling at her.

"Choji? Why'd you agree to Ino's plan?" Shiho asked shyly

"Hm? I just knew it was the only way to mae her stop, and you're not as weird as everyone says." Choji said as he put some pork on the grill

"Oh, I understand." Shiho said feeling disapointed and excited at the same time.

"Why do you like Shikamaru?" Choji asked suddenly putting his chop sticks down

"I don't as much anymore, but it was mostly because he was nice to me, and was a powerful ninja." Shiho answered blushing as Choji stared her in the eyes, that was why she liked her other unseethough glasses.

"Yeah, Shikamaru is very nice, he always has time to train with me." Choji agreed looking away from Shiho

"You're nice too, and strong, and loyal, and chubby like a stuffed bear." Shiho said blushing, "a bear that will always be there."

"Thanks Shiho, I guess." Choji said smiling but a little unsure of being called a stuffed bear.

"N-no problem." Shiho said blushing as she readjusted her glasses

"... you should wear those glasses more often, you have pretty eyes." Choji said staring at the eyes nobody ever saw, "I mean... uh... ah... yeah guess that's what I mean." Choji could feel his palms sweating, and it had nothing to do with the food he had forgotten.

"I... ah... I... thanks..." Shiho stuttered then she realized Choji was leaning toward her, he was goin to kiss her! Shiho smiled a shy smile, but a very happy smile. Just as their lips were about to touch Shiho smelt something burning, turning quickly they both saw the pork on fire.

* * *

The fire was easy to put out, but after that niether were hungry and it was very awkward between them so Chijo decided to take her home and telling Ino it just didn't work.

"Choji! What are you doing!" Ino yelled stomping up to them, "You were supposed to kiss her!"

"Ino we tried, it just didn't work." Choji said sadly

"Y-yeah, we just get along that way." Shiho said looking away from Choji

"Nonsense! Choji, kiss her!" Ino said glaring at them

"But Ino!" Choji cried, "I mean..."

"Didn't you have fun, Choji?" Ino asked him and he nodded, "and Shiho I beat yo had fun too right?" another shy nod, "You two are great, you both deserve someone really nice. And not vain at all. You're perfect for each other!"

"But Ino..." Choji said wishing she were right

"Shut up, just do one thing for me okay?" Ino said sighing, "Shiho stand right here, and Choji right... here." as soon as both orders were completed Ino pushed Choji and Shiho's head together and then walked away giggling.

"Ch-ch-Choji... I'm I... s-sorry." Shiho muttered shocked. Choji just stared at her, he loved her eyes. She could go back to the way she was, just so long as she kept those glasses. Suddenly Shiho throw her arms around Choji, kissing him on the lips. Just as she was about to pull away Choji put his arms around her keeping her where she was.

"B-but I thought..." Shiho said confused as Choji put her down again

"So did I, I guess we were both wrong." Choji said smiling, "Maybe we could get some BBQ some time, we just have to be more careful."

"I'd love that, but I don't think I like dressing like this." Shiho said nervously

"Ok, but could you please keep the glasses? For me at least?" Choji asked touching the glasses on her nose

"Sure." Shiho said smiling, maybe Ino did know a little about what she was doing.

* * *

"Ok so now I have to plan Choji's wedding too." Ino mumbled to herself, "I'll be a bridesmaid. Shikamaru, Sakura, and now Choji, I'll be so many peoples bridesmaids! and the bride with Sai! Who else would let me be a bridesmaid?..." Ino loved planning weddings, especially when she'd be a bridesmaid.

* * *

**I love having Ino around, if I don't have an idea all I have to do is put Ino in there. and I really think she'd be the type to plan weddings just to make herself a bridesmaid. Choji's the Most Epic Butterfly Ever! I have him that name myself, but I think it really fits. I mean come on, that butterfly chakra thing is so cool! Even better when he did it in the Shinobi world war arc, so awesome! After this I may do Homura/Koharu (those two old people in Konoha) even though I can't stand them. Other then that I think I've run out of people.**


	23. The Land of Waves Knight and Princess

**Sorry this took so long! I really am! I know I said I'd do Homura/Koharu but I've given up on them, I just can't do it I hate them too much and they're just to mean. Instead this story is Kaiza/Tsunami all the way back to the land of waves. and how could I forgot them? I'm always the person reminding people about that mission, like people forget Gato when naming people they hate, how did I forgetabout Kaiza/Tsunami?**

**Disclaimer: Haha her name is Tsunami! ...why do I find that funny?**

* * *

Tsunami sat on the beach watching the waves and Inari play with Kaiza, the sight made her happy. It had been Inari's idea to have a picnic on the beach for dinner that day, and of course he invited Kaiza, not that she minded.

"Tsunami come on, have some fun." Kaiza called to her laughing with her son. Smiling Tsunami got up and walked over to where they were, only to be splash by both of them.

"What was that for?" Tsunami asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You're the mermaid princess!" Inari told her, "and I'm the sea monster!" With that Inari tryied to splash his mother again, but Kaiza splashed him first.

"and I'm the handsome knight who saves the day." Kaiza told him laughing happily.

"Well then I'll just have to get the princess!" Inari yelled as he started to chase his mother, who ran away half giggling and half fake-screaming.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaiza said way over acting the line causing Inari to suddenly laugh. Kaiza took that oppertunity to pick up Tsunami bridal-style and run away with her up the beach

"Hey! Give me the princess!" Inari yelled trying to run after them

"No! She's my princess now!" Kaiza yelled back as Tsunami laughed in his arms

"Do you have to carry me?" Tsunami laughed

"Yes! For I am the brave knight!" Kaiza answered her. Tsunami smiled, remembering the night so long ago when she first meet Kaiza.

* * *

_Tsunami was worried, Inari was nowhere to be found. She was just about to go look for him herself when someone knocked on the door._

_"Mom! I'm back!" Inari yelled as the door swung open, to reveal Inari and a man standing there_

_"Inari! I was so worried, what happen to you?" Tsunami asked pulling Inari close and realizing that his clothes were damp._

_"I fell in the ocean." Inari answered simply, "But he saved me!" Inari waved his hand at the man behind him. Tsunami looked at the man, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Thank you!" Tsunami cried wrapping her arms around the man, "If something something had happened to Inari I don't know what I would've done!"_

_"It's ok ..." He said realizing he didn't know her name_

_"Sorry my name is Tsunami." She said stepping away from him blushing at her display._

_"I'm Kaiza, and I couldn't just let him drown." Kaiza said smiling at the woman_

_"I told him he could stay for dinner." Inari suddenly piped up, "He can, right?"_

_"Of course he can." Tsunami replied, and then turning to Kaiza she added, "and my father will be back soon, he'll want to thank you for saving his grandson."_

_"What about you're husband?" Kaiza asked, "Will he mind?"_

_"I'm single." Tsunami told him blushing a bit. Inari couldn't figure out why Kaiza asked that, Inari had already told him he had no father._

_"Oh that's a shame." Kaiza said smiling as Tsunami turned to go make dinner, Inari thought that the way Kaiza smiled it didn't look like it was 'a shame'._

* * *

After that Kaiza stared coming over more and more, and now he ate with them nearly everyday. Kaiza still had Tsunami in his arms but he was getting tired, and Inari was too though he wouldn't admit it.

"Inari, maybe we should take a break. You're mother looks tired." Kaiza said sitting on the blacket they had brought.

"Y-yeah she l-looks very t-tired." Inari panted sitting down. Tsunami laughed at them, Kaiza had been carrying her why would she be tired?

"Are you hungry Princess?" Kaiza asked Tsunami as he opened te picnic basket and pulled out a sandwich

"Sure." Tsunami laughed reaching for the sandwich.

"No." Kaiza said holding the sandwich out of her reach, "First you have to kiss the handsome knight as a reweard, and the evil monster to break the evil spell." Giggling Tsunami kissed Kaiza on the cheek and Inari on his forhead.

"I'm back! I'm not an evil monster anymore!" Inari yelled as Tsunami tickled him, "and I wanna go look for shells. Bye!" Inari yelled as he got up and ran back to the water to look for shells.

"He loves having you around." Tsunami told Kaiza watching her son

"and what about you?" Kaiza replied as Tsunami leaned her head agianst Kaiza's shoulder

"I love having you around too." Tsunami answered closing her eyes and she rested

"That good, I love being around you guys too." Kaiza said putting his arm around Tsunami, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Tsunami said opening her eyes

"Well, I come over to eat with you all the time." Kaiza said oddly nervous, "and I was wondering if sometime I could take you out, you know just the two of us."

"Sure anything for a handsome knight." Tsunami said as she kissed him on the lips, then went back to almost sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Kaiza smiled, Inari was already like his son, and Tazuna treated Kaiza like a son, and he finally asked out the only person who could make them his family anymore.

* * *

**Poor Inari, he had such a nice father. But on the bright side Inari did grow up well after he meet Naruto, and he even visted the leaf once! Ok I will **_**not**_** be doing Homura/Koharu because they're hard and I just don't like them at all. Other then that I can't really think of who else I might do... there are some I'm thinking about but might not do. Anyway I'll try to find some and write them but I'm running out of people :P thanks for anyone who suggests anything, even just naming two people can sometimes help if I don't like the couple.**


	24. The Emo Boy and Horned FlutePlayer

**Yes Erika died, that's why she's been gone for so long... ok so maybe not but I'm sorry. It's getting really hard to think of couples, and then thinking of a story for them. Ok so this is Sakon/Tayuya, yes I know he's a freak but I just can't see Kimimaro/Tayuya. Also I'm very proad of myself, I finally learned to tell which one's Sakon and which ones Ukon! Also I noticed I haven't been getting as much reviews, then I realized it's because I tend to reply to a lot of reviews and a lot of people just tell me what they think there :)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot how annoying these things were!**

**Warning: Tayuya has the mouth of a sailor.**

* * *

It was dark, damp, and very boring. The sound five were stuck in a cell, just waiting to be called for whatever exparment Orochimaru was doing. So far only Kimimaro had been called, but Sakon was still stuck in a cell with Jirobo, Kidomaru, Ukon (who Kabuto had told to keep out of Sakon), and Tayuya.

"This is so freaking boring!" Tayuya yelled suddenly, "why do we have to sit in this dumb cell all fucking night!"

"Watch your mouth, ladies shouldn't talk like that." Jirobo scolded her

"Oh shut the hell up! First I'm stucking in a cell, and now I have to listen to your bitching!" Tayuya was getting even angrier. Ukon looked over at his brother, chetching his eye Ukon smirked remembering something Sakon had told him.

* * *

_"You have got to be kidding me!" Ukon luaghed, "Tayuya being almost sorta girly, I'd have loved to see that!"_

_"That's not what I said!" Sakon protested, "I just sais she seemed happy or more like a girl when she playes her flute."_

_"I've seen her play that thing, she's a devil in a girl's body." Ukon told him, knowing what Sakon thought of when Ukon said that._

_"Not when she's fighting, but when she just playes it for fun." Sakon said again, getting tired of saying the same thing again._

_"So you've got it for the red-headed witch! ha!" Ukon was oddly having fun with this and didn't seem like he was going to stop any time soon._

_"Ukon! I said stop, that's not what I said." Sakon was getting really annoyed. After that Kabuto had told them to get in the cell so they'd be easy to find._

* * *

"I don't really feel like listening to _your_ bitching either." Kidomaru said simply

"Hey you-" Tayuya began before Kabuto opened the cell door.

"Ukon and Kidomaru, let's go." He said looking at the clip-broad he had been given.

"Good ridince!" Tayuya said as Kabuto relocked the door.

"Now what do we do?" Jirobo asked looking around the near empty cell

"..." nobody said anything, completly quiet.

"Somebody say something!" Tayuya yelled

"What do you expect us to say?" Jirobo asked her annoyed.

"I don't fucking care!" Tayuya yelled back standing up

"Tayuya..." Jiboro warned

"Shut up Fatty!" Sakon just shook his head, she had to be bi-polar or something

"Tayuya, shut up." Sakon told her almost ready to hit her.

"Whatever." Tayuya said as she sat back down.

"You don't have to freak out." Sakon told her, closing his eyes

"Shut up Emo!" Tayuya yelled at him

"What did you just call me?" Sakon demanded

"Ey-Mo! Just look at you!" Tayuya yelled standing up

"Says the bitch with the horns!" Niether even noticed when Kabuto came to get Jirobo.

"You have a horn too!" Tayuya yelled at him grabbing the front of his shirt

"So?" Sakon growled

"Shut the fuck up!" Tayuya yelled shoving him agianst the wall. Sakon smirked.

"Like I said horny bitch." Sakon replied refeering to how close Tayuya's face was to his.

"..." Tayuya was dumb-struck, "... Fuck you!" she dropped him and pulled back her hand to punch him

"See? I keep telling you-"

"Say it one more time and I swear I'll fucking kill you." Tayuya growled

"...Tay?" Sakon asked, Tayuya just looked at him when was the last time he called her _that_? "Do you always get soo defencive when about your horns?"

"Sh-shut up." Tayuya said nervous for some reason

"I think they suit you." Sakon said brushing some hair out of her face, "and you play flute really well." By now Tayuya was almost as red as her hair, "and you don't take anything from anyone." Sakon had his hand gently resting on her cheek.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tayuya asked weakly, this was one thing she never expected.

"...hm?" Sakon had slowly turned them both around so Tayuya was the one with her back to the wall, "nothing." With that Sakon pressed his blue lips **(A/N had to inclued that) **against hers. At first Tayuya tried slapping him, kicking him, and anything else she could think of but still he kissed her. Then she realized that he was actually kissing her! Shyly she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back hoping he wasn't just messing with her. Sakon pulled away from her smirking.

"That's my horny-" Sakon started before Tayuya slapped him, "ow... what that for calling you horny? Or not kissing you?" Tayuya glared at him, Sakon just chuckled and kissed her agian.

"You two! Let's go! Orochimaru wants you now." Kabuto said holding the door to the cell open

"..." Sakon wasn't happy that Kabuto had to come now, but he put his arm around Tayuya and walked out with her. Yup she was his psyco, flute-playing, _horny_, girl and he liked it that way.

* * *

**Ok so everything the word 'horny' comes up, it really means horn-y, but it sounds like horny... I guess that's the joke. And I realize he never actually asked her out, but I just couldn't think of that part so I left it out.**

**Next is chapter 25! Woohoo! I have a specail idea for that, but it's a surprize, I'll try and get it out soon, but I'm getting busy because it's almost summer so it might take a few days. After that I'm thinking of doing Zaku/Kin, and a couple of other ones I'm not so sure about yet. Also like I said I get kinda busy in the summer (go figure) so updates may take a bit, but I won't forget, if I think of a couple I'll write and post it as soon as I can.**


	25. So Close Yet Nowhere Near

**MY 25th CHAPTER! This never would have happen if I ended this at 8 like I said I would, or 5 like I was planning on even before that. I'd like to thank everyone who has read this, and everyone who's ever suggested a couple, you're the reason I've got so many chapters and have so much fun writing this. Also I'd like to thank SilentShinobi98 for giving me the idea for this chapter, with your idea I never would've done this couple. The ever popular and sad Obito/Rin! and I know I've told people I won't be doing them, but that was before I was given the idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ok not even the plot is mine this time.**

* * *

Obito didn't know if he should curse the gods or thanks them. He was alone with Rin. At the summer festivel with Rin, alone. Walking next ro Rin, just the two of them. Did he mention they were alone?

"So what do you want to do?" Rin asked balancing on her heels.

"um... I... wanna... uh...donno?" Obito stuttered nervously

"I wonder what Kakashi's doing" Rin pouted at the thought.

* * *

_Kakashi had to watch Anko, who was on house-arrest for her time with Orochimaru but she managed to convince The Hokage to let her go to the festival so long as someone watched her. Kakashi was given the job._

_"This is so dumb!" Anko declared_

_"Well I don't wanna be here!" Kakashi told her annoyed_

_"Why can't we just get along?" Rin tried_

_"If you don't want to be here... LEAVE!" Anko yelled at Kakashi, then she turned and walked away_

_"I have to watch you, because you're a traitor." Kakashi told her evenly. Then Anko throw her hands up and stromped away, and Kakashi fallowed her because of his mission._

_"B-but Kakashi... I-I thought maybe w-we could spend the day together." Rin whispered as Kakashi walked away._

_"Sorry Rin, I guess Kakashi has to watch Anko." Obito said knowing Rin wanted to be with Kakashi_

_"But we were supposed to be together today." Rin told him giving him a innocent look that made him blush, "We were all supposed to spend the day together."_

_"Everyone?" Obito asked blushing, he had thought Rin just wanted to be with Kakashi_

_"Yeah, but then Kakashi had to watch Anko and Minato-Sensei had to spend time with Kushina, not that I mind, I was just hoping we could all spend the day together."_

_"Well, w-we could still sp-spend the day together." Obito suggested nervously_

_"Ok, I guess. Where should we go first?" Rin asked smiling at him_

_"I... dunno. What do you want to do?" Obito replied wishing his palms would stop sweating._

_"Can we get cotton-candy?" Rin asked him and when he nodded she smiled and grabbed his hand so they could find the cotton-candy._

* * *

So that was how Obito ended up alone with Rin, her dragging him by the hand though the festivale.

"Obito?" Rin asked putting anouther piece of cotton-candy in her mouth, "What do you think Kakashi and Minato-Sensei are doing right now?"

"I'm not sure..." Obito said quietly

"Oh sorry, I was just wondering. I do like being with you." Rin smiled at him

"Thanks Rin, I'm having fun too." Obito said smiling back

"Hey you two!" Kushina said wrapping both genin in a hug from behind

"Where's Kakashi?" Minato asked his students

"Kakashi had to watch Anko, you know that, you were there." Rin replied

"Oh right. Hehe sorry." Minato said rubbing the back of his head.

"So are you two on a date?" Kushina asked them causing both genin to blush

"N-no! We're j-just friends!" Obito protested growing even redder

"Yeah, would you have gone out with your best guy friend?" Minato asked his girlfriend, secretly telling her what was going though Obito and Rin's mind.

"Oh, hehe sorry, I hadn't realized." Kushina said smiling a I-know-you-two-love-each-other-but-I-won't-say-anything smile.

"Bye you two, see you later." Minato said waving to his students as he walked away hand in hand with Kushina. Rin suddenly looked shyly at Obito.

"Obi?" Obito blushed at the nick-name, "Do you really want to be here like this, or do you want to be here with someone else?"

"I-I kinda wanted to ask a specific girl out, but...um... next year I guess." Obito said shyly

"oh... y-you could go see if she alone now?" Rin suggested looking at what was left of the cotton-candy

"I-I'm too shy, wh-what if she doesn't like me? I know she like someone else." Obito said hoping she'd realize he meant her, and at the same time hoping she didn't.

"...I wish I could help." Rin said smiling apologeticly

"No need to say that, I'm the gutless one." Obito said brushing some hair away from her face, "Rin, by the way I kinda wanted to give you something."

"What is it?" Rin asked blushing a bit

"..." Obito looked away as he handed her a small fos plushie, "I won it earlier while waiting for you and Kakashi, I just thought you'd like it more then I did." Obito felt her hand gently take the toy.

"Thanks, Obi..." Rin said standing up slowly, then she leaned over and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Whoever that girl is will have a great time with you next year." with that Rin smiled one least time and walked away. Leaving Obito lovestruck behind her, never once realizing that he was talking about her. Both wishing the other would notice them, but both happy just to have the other in their life.

* * *

**Obito/Rin is a different couple for me to write, because I know what the feeling's like a lot more then any other couple, just the whole thing I feel like I've been though. This actually made me sad, because of how it ends, the chapter and the whole Obito thing. and lets get one thing straight also; I do NOT and will NEVER believe Obito is Tobi, not unless Kishi tells us. Obito is dead and Rin is with him, forever and ever.**

**After this is Zaku/Kin(which I'm stumped on) and I'm still taking suggestions, the main thing is that they don't conflict with anything done... and Itachi's mine so don't even brother with him ;P **

**oh and one more thing. Is Iruka too old for Ayame? He's four years older then her, and I know five is too many (in my opinian) but three is fine, but I don't know about four? In Shippuden Iruka is 26 and Ayame is 22 just FYI (cause there's a big difference between 14 & 18 and 30 & 34 even though they're both four years apart, so that might make a difference.)**


	26. Music and Morons and Making Out Oh My

**I sorry it's taken so long, but this chapter Zaku/Kin. Also am I the only one doesn't understand why Kin was talking about Sakura's hair? I mean have you seen Kin's hair? And Zaku's kinda OOC at first but it's not like they were shown a lot. And I liked to say... I really miss this! I used to be able to write them like every day! Now I'm lucky if I can think of a couple a week.**

**Disclaimer: ... I'm tempted to ignor the disclaimer to see if I'd really get sued...**

* * *

Zaku was in a daze. What was the beautiful sound? Someone was singing, a girl. A girl wit a beautiful voice, and she was close. Zaku was slowly walking toward the sound, the moonlight showing where all the trees were.

"I wonder who she is." Zaku thought hazily, he'd never loved the sound of a voice so much before. She was only humming loudly now, but Zaku know she was close. He could feel it.

And there she was, standing by a waterfall. Dancing around and singing in the moonlight. Her long hair flowing gently in the wind. Zaku was shocked he'd found her, he had just been waiting for the weird snake guy when he heard singing. Suddenly she spun toward him, Zaku cuaght his breath, he couldn't wait to see her face. Then he heard a bell and his world went dark. Something hit a vital in his neck.

* * *

Zaku blinked, he was... alive? He had to be, cause his neck was killing him.

"Well well, if you weren't so important to my plans, I'd have let you die there." Said a sickly sweet voice, nothing like the voice he'd heard last night, but more like a snake trying to charm his way though life. Orochimaru.

"I'm fine, you freak. Just tell me if those losers I'll be working with are here yet." Zaku was annoyed, he didn't have time to deal with this monster.

"Oh yes, would you like to meet them now? Good." Orochimaru said without waiting for an answer, "Dosu, Kin, come in." In came a bot wrapped in bandages and a girl with long hair and niether looked happy.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded looking at Zaku unhappily, "Not anouther dumb _team-mate_." she sneared. Zaku couldn't place it, but she seemed familer like from a dream or something.

"..." The boy just stared looking completely blank.

"I'm Zaku, and if you don't want to work with me, tell that to Orochimaru." Zaku sneared back knowing she wouldn't have the gutts to do that.

"Just stay out of my way." She said as she turned on her heel and left the room. Watching her hair Zaku realized how she seemed familer, she was the one who was singing!

"wow... she is kinda hot." Zaku mumbuled

"Just die." Dosu spoke finally

"Do you think she'd go out with me?" Zaku asked not listening to Dosu

"Roll over and go to hell."

"Probably not, I mean look at her."

"Get a life before I take yours" Dosu told him still not showing any emotion in his voice

"I think I going to ask her." Zaku said getting up, still ignoring Dosu and his theats.

"..." Dosu watched Zaku leave, probably thinking of ways to kill him.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Zaku asked running up to Kin

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed

"Was it you I heard singing last night?" Zaku demanded catching her wirst

"So what if it was!" Kin said defensively wrenching away her hand

"You sound great." Zaku told her getting annoyed with her

"Yeah right!" Kin said, Zaku couldn't be sure but she sounded like she wanted to believe him

"What don't you believe me!" Zaku demanded angrily

"Becuase everyone always just lied to me!" Kin yelled, "I don't wanna be lied to again!"

"Why would I lie!" Zaku decided he didn't like her that much anymore

"I don't know but I get lied to by everyone! At least Orochimaru has told me the truth!" Kin yelled at him **(1)**

"Kin... I don't know what to say to that." Zaku told her putting his hand on her cheek forcing her to look at him, "But I wouldn't lie to you"

"Why should I believe you!" Kin said glaring at him, but making to move to get his hand off her

"I dunno." Zaku said, "but I hope you do." Then Zaku gently pulled her face to his and kissed her, Kin just stood there shocked. Zaku smirked as he findled with her hair 'Maybe she wasn't as tough as she wanted everyone to believe.'

"Why d-did you do that!" Kin yelled trying (and failing) to sound angry

"Cause you'd like it." Zaku smirked at her

"Can it!" Kin said blushing

"I guess you don't want to go out." Zaku said shugging, Kin was right where he wanted

"Hey!" Kin said and then falling competely silent

"What was that?" Zaku asked

"Fine! We'll go out, but after our mission." Kin said crossing her arms

"Whatever you say babe." Zaku said smirking like he'd never stop.

"Ugh!" Kin said as Zaku put his arm around her and they walked off together

* * *

"... I should just kill them..." Dosu said annoyed as he watched his new team-mates go from arguing to making out, "... I'll just do it when no one can see..."

* * *

**(1) Except he did :P**

**I know it's a not good, but I couldn't think of anything. Too bad they died before they went out.**

**Next is... um... Utakata/Hotaru? I guess, I'm running out of people. Ok so I've decided to start doing fillers... maybe. But I'll need help thinking of them, if you intend to help me I kinda need to know the episode number so I can rewatch/watch it... I don't remember how the fillers go. And the people have to be in the same filler and other then that the same rules amply, and then you'll have to give me time to actually watch it... yeah this is getting hard.**


	27. The Ramen Maker's Daughter

**Sorry for the wait, but in my defense I'm busy with summer and it's not easy thinking up more couples... and I was sick. So this is IruAya.**

**Disclaimer: SUE ME! (please don't actually)**

* * *

It was a nice simple day, Iruka had no missions to do, no one was in class (it being a weekend), and he was just taking it easy. Iruka was walking down a familiar street, Ichiraku's was right around the corner.

"Welcome to Ihiraku ra- Iruka! Haven't seen you in a while!" Teuchi said as he turned around to greet his custemer.

"Yeah well, I've got ninja stuff, students, and Naruto to keep me busy. so..." Iruka said shugging, he still felt responsible for that knucklehead.

"Oh, yeah Naruto comes in here almost everyday, most of the time dragging poor little Hinata behind him." Ayame laughed

"Oh we all know she likes just being with him, my only worry is them getting married and Hinata will start cooking and I'll go out of business." Teuchi laughed, just then they heard someone sneeze outside the stand. Pushing the curtain away Naruto walked in rubbing his nose with one hand, dragging a giggling Hinata with the other.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelled as soon as he saw his old teacher, "Guess what! Hinata said she can make ramen, and she's gonna get a part time job here when she's not on missions!"

"I-I said I might..." Hinata muttered blushing, "...I haven't even decided if I'll have the time."

"Well while you're here, why don't we get some ramen?" Iruka asked sitting down.

"Hear that Hinata! Iruka Sensei said he'd pay for our ramen!" Naruto said ignoring Iruka's protests about that not being what he said.

* * *

About twenty-five bowls of ramen later...

"Thanks Iruka Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he walked away with Hinata leaving Iruka the bill and slightly depressed

"wow that little girl can eat... five bowls all by herself. Amazing." Teuchi said picking up Naruto's stack of empty bowls while Ayame got Hinata's.

"... and I still haven't have any..." Iruka said sighing, "Ok I think I'd like a bowl of pork-"

"Oi! Iruka Sensei! I didn't know you were here." Konohamaru said interupting Iruka as he sat down where Naruto had been. Hanabi sat next to him rolling her eyes at how load Konohamaru was.

"Yeah, well I just payed for Naruto and Hinata's-"

"You payed for Naruto! Will you pay for me?" Konohamaru asked interupting Iruka again

"No, I don't have-"

"You payed for Naruto, I _knew_ he was your favorite!" Konohamaru pouted crossing his arms.

"So shocking... ever since Hinata was announced as the next head of the hyuga clan I'm totally forgotton about." Hanabi scoffed

"Fine! I'll pay!" Iruka said throwing his hands up annoyed

"Great! Thanks." Hanabi said her mooding brightening making Iruka think she was just faking

"See I told you he wasn't a total stink in the mud." Konohamaru said as he finished his ramen and they both left. Leaving Iruka again, quite upset.

"Well then, here's the bill for the both of them." Teuchi said handing Iruka a piece of paper. Iruka gasped at the number and let his head fall, he didn't _have_ that much... and he still didn't get _his_ raman.

"Iruka, I'm sorry but we can't put it on the tab et the moment, not after yesterday. It's just too high." Ayame told him sadly

"Yesterday?" Iruka asked confused.

"Naruto... he came in and put everything on your tab. He said you said you'd pay for it." Ayame said realizing maybe Iruka hadn't known after all.

"Well, I'm really sorry Iruka... you're our best custemer, but the best I can do is let you work it off for the rest of day." Ayame said putting her hand of Iruka's shoulder. Iruka mumbled a thanks still not lifting his head.

* * *

After they had closed down for the day...

"...and I never got my ramen!" Iruka whined tired as he sat down

"Would you like the left over in the pot? We can share it." Ayame said sitting next to him, "Dad wouldn't mind" Teuchi had gone home early just after it died down saying Ayame and Iruka could handle everything else.

"Sure I'd like that." Iruka said smiling. Soon they both had a pair of chop-stinks and were both eating out of the same bowl. Iruka couldn't help but notice how close their heads were. Iruka and Ayame both ate some more ramen but soon they noticed one noodle was being pulled away. Looking up they realized they both had one end of the noodle. Ayame blushed a deep deep red, and Iruka couldn't help but think she looked cute.

"No! It's Ayame, I can't like her." Iruka thought turning red as Ayame started to lean away, and Iruka almost fallowed her.

"But, but she's just so nice. Of course Naruto might never let me live it down. But who cares I mean look at her." Iruka found himself leaning toward Ayame as she sat frozen on the spot. Just as their lips were about to touch Ayame put her hand on Iruka's cheek to stop him.

"Yo realize how gross that would be right?" Ayame asked gently, "We're still eating."

"Oh hehe, sorry..." Iruka never felt so emberressed in his life!

"Maybe if you take me out to dinner, it wouldn't be so gross?" Ayame asked shyly looking at her feet.

"Sure, I'd like that." Iruka said smiling, he'd have to thank Naruto, and then kill him for always making Iruka pay weather he was there or not.

* * *

**Blunch! I'll never understand how the spaghetti (or ramen in this case) kiss is romanic! I mean really? Anyway after this is... filler couples, Utakate/Hotaru, Lee/Yakumo are possibilities, and there are some filler couples i just do not remember (I forget fillers a lot) but will look up. So tell me if you think of something, and if you already suggested something and I said maybe but never wrote it, I may have forgotten and would like to hear it again. Thankie!**


End file.
